Hiding who I am
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Alec is the "emo" boy at school , Magnus is the new "glittery" transfer student. Will these complete opposites find love? Alec/Magnus. R&R Rated T Slightly OOC Now Complete!
1. Bruises

_A/n: Hey everyone ! here is a new idea that I was thinking about today during school. School is so boring , so there was nothing to do (besides listen to tokio hotel on my i-pod secretly:P). So I hope you enjoy my new story ! _

_Third person POV:_

It was another day of school. Yay.

Alec didn't want to go to school Monday morning. He had a terrible weekend. He had an English assignment to do and his adoptive brother , Jace , made him do his assignment as well. And then there was the little fact that his parents were home for a week , until they leave again , with his little brother Max.

School was not a place he really wanted to be after such a horrible weekend. He was not the most popular guy there. Not like Jace , who was practically friends with everyone. Bullies tended to make Alec their punching bag. And no matter how much Alec tried to hide from them , they always found them. He usually went home with bruises. He sighed.

Why did he have to be such a freak? People knew about his little problem.

The problem where he was a boy and he didn't like girls. Sure girls were okay to be around but he didn't_ like like_ them. He preferred boys. And that's what made him such a freak in school. That's why people decided to pick on him.

He was _scared_ to go to school. And if he voiced his concerns to his siblings they would probably think he is pathetic and then he'd have to explain why he was afraid to go to school , and that was something he didn't want to do , anytime soon. So he just endured it. He was glad that this year was his senior year , so he would be graduating in June. He would never have to go back to high school. That thought made Alec happy.

So with one ominous look at the front of the school , and hands in his jeans pockets , he trudged his way into the hell like building.

Magnus was still at the office. It felt like hours since he walked in through the office doors to get himself registered for school. The office lady was droning on about appropriate school things like : language , clothing , etc. Why couldn't she just shut up? He looked to his right and caught a glimpse of his reflection. He smiled.

He _did_ look good today. Done up in his regular bright t-shirt and tight jeans , with his hair in its normal spiky 'do. The reaction on the office lady's face when he came in was priceless. She probably didn't see anyone as colorful as him in the school before. It was most likely she didn't. The few students that were here when he got here , were dressed up in dark clothing. Maybe that was in vogue here. The whole school looked like it always had a dark cloud looming over it , like some scary castle in a childrens movie.

The shrill voice of the office lady brought him back to reality.

"You are free to leave now" She said.

Magnus had to keep himself from running out of the stupid , and cramped , office. It was torture to be in there. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if people got in trouble. It would probably be worst , he was guessing.

On the way to his locker , he spotted a really cute looking boy standing by his locker. His hair was styled into that "emo" hairstyle , and he had amazingly ice-blue eyes. How cute , how _adorable!_ Magnus decided that he was pretty good looking. He almost went up to him , to introduce himself to the sad looking stranger. But thought against the idea. No matter how much he wanted to hear the boys voice. So he just kept walking to his locker.

All the way there he felt like someone was staring at him.

Who was he? Who was that guy?

These questions popped up into Alec's mind when he saw a boy he didn't see ever before in the school , stare at him. He felt uncomfortable , but also flattered , that the new guy was staring at _him_. Nobody really payed attention to him , not even his own siblings. So it was a pretty big shock to him.

But why did he feel a little disappointed when the guy just kept walking down the hall. He had no idea why. In truth , he didn't really want to know. He looked down the hall and saw the new guy at his locker. He looked away sharply when he was caught.

He leaned his head on his locker. He felt a headache coming on. Maybe from the stress and anxiety he was feeling.

He wondered if he asked his mom to be home schooled , would she let him? Probably not , he concluded.

Mayrse Lightwood was not a friendly women. She had his same piercing blue eyed glare. She always wore a dark Grey suit no matter what. She was a Real Estate agent , and she traveled a lot around the country (and sometimes out of it) with his father , Robert Lightwood. They sometimes forgot about him and his siblings. Its like they don't mean to , it was just that they were always busy. But Alec couldn't really care.

He heard thumping foot steps in the hall. Uh oh. This was not good. Those foot steps could only mean that Sebastian Morgenstern was coming.

Great! Time for his for his morning beat down. Alec was very happy about that. Not.

He could try to run away , but Sebastian would just get one of his cronies to catch him. And then the beat up would be worst. He cringed at the thought.

But surprisingly , Sebastian didn't take one glance at Alec. He breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe his luck this morning. He didn't get beat up for a change. So maybe he wouldn't have to go home with bruises and have to try to explain to Isabelle and Jace , what happened.

The bell rang shrill and loud , signaling students to get to their homerooms or else they would get a tardy slip. So Alec grabbed his book bag off the floor by his locker and made his way to his homeroom. As usual when he entered the room , he heard the whispering. Last year , Alec's ex-best friend told everyone about his secret. That was when gathered up all the courage to tell his best friend ( for seven years , mind you) about his secret.

Boy , was that the biggest mistake he ever made. So now everyone in the whole school knows and now he is ridiculed for it. He wished that there was someone in the school that was like him. It would be nice to have a friend other than Jace , and Isabelle. But they were only his siblings so they had to be nice to him. He sighed again.

The door creaked open and a very tall boy stepped into the room. Alec recognized him from where the boy stared at him in the hall. Alec blushed , and hid his face in his arms. He internally hoped that didn't make the new guy sit next to him. There was only one place left , and that was the seat next to Alec's.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Alec heard 's voice ring out.

"Sure! Hi , my name is Magnus bane. I just moved here , and obviously I'm new to this school. I have a cat named Chairman Meow. And most importantly , I absolutely love everything glittery and sparkly" The new guy said.

Magnus? That was a strange name. It wasn't common that's for sure.

"Now , how about you go sit next to Alec" said.

Oh no. Just was he dreaded.

Alec preferred to sit by himself. He liked it better actually. Alec felt his breath come in short breaths. He wasn't use to anyone sitting next to him. Everyone just tend to stay clear of him. Like he wasn't human at all. Like he was an alien.

"Okay!" Magnus replied.

Was it just Alec , or did everyone else hear the excitement in Magnus's voice when he was told to sit next to Alec. Alec squeezed his eyes tighter. He heard the chair next to his scrap along the floor. He looked up for a second and saw the glittery new kid look at him. Alec put his head in his arms again.

Why out of all the students in this class , would she place Magnus next to him? Did he do anything bad , so now that karma was out to get him?

Alec was happy when the bell rang for first period class. He grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the room. Leaving a very confused and hurt Magnus behind.

This was going to be a very long day.

_A/n: I hope I did well with this chapter ! Sorry if I didn't write it very good :P i was being distracted by Bill Kaulitz's voice ! haha , I was listening to Tokio Hotel's song : Ich bin nicht ich ! I love that song ! For some reason , it gives me butterflies *blushes* LOL , anyway .. if you have anytime at all you should totally check it out ! Its amazing. _

_If you like the story I'll update it , but if I don't get any positive feedback I'll just take it down ! :P_

_Review?_

_Bye bye for now !_

_tellie xox_


	2. Avoiding

_A/n: Ello everyone ! I cant really sleep right now , which I should be sleeping because I got school in the morning , but my brain decided to be mean to me and keep me awake so here I am writing this for you ! ( you guys should feel special!) Anyway ! I hope you enjoy this chapter !_

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus did not know what Alec's problem was. When the bell rang for first period he jumped up out his seat like a bat out of hell. Leaving Magnus confused and a little bit hurt. Magnus got up out of his and picked up glittery book bag and walked out of homeroom and then down the hall to find his english class.

How were suppose to know where to go to? The building had many class rooms and three floors ! So if this wasnt confusing , then what was? Magnus looked down at the piece of paper to remind himself of what room he was suppose to go to. Luckily for him , the class room was right next door to homeroom.

_This shouldn't be too hard to find now _He thought.

He stepped inside the room. And went to where the teacher was sitting. The English teacher was a short fat man , with a graying beard. He took the slip of paper Magnus passed to him and looked at it.

"Ah , yes. You must be Magnus Bane. You can go sit next to Alec" He said thoughtfully.

Magnus knew which person Alec was , so he strolled down the rows of desks till he came by the empty one near Alec. He gently put his bag down and took his seat. He zoned out immediately. Not bothering to listen to what the teacher was saying. The class itself was boring enough anyway. So instead he daydreamed about a cute boy with black hair and blue eyes , who happened to be sitting next to him.

Alec couldn't really believe the bad day he was having.

First in homeroom the teacher makes Magnus sit by him and now in his favorite class ! This got to be not fair. Shouldn't he get some say in this? Apparently not. Apparently the teachers thought it would be fun to make the "glittery" new guy sit next to him.

So if they wanted to make Alec sit next to some creepy glittery dude. Fine. He hoped they didn't expect him to talk to him. If word got out to Sebastian that Alec was talking to the _obviously _gay new guy , he would get beaten up more often.

Why did he have to be so different?

Alec tuned out for the rest of class. Just doodling on his note book , when he should have really been paying attention to the lecture. But he couldn't concentrate , not today.

He layed his head on the desk. His head throbbed. He closed his eyes. And drifted off.

Magnus glanced at Alec.

Aw. Alec was asleep. Well that's what Magnus assumed anyway. Alec's eyes were closed , and he was breathing evenly , he also had a slight smile on his face. He had a very cute smile. It was more like a smirk though. Magnus wished that Alec would smile more often. Instead of the sad frown. Magnus was wondering why , Alec looked so sad and depressed. Well the school was depressing in a way. The halls were dimly lit and they were also made of red brick.

Magnus looked back up to the front and tried to pay attention to the class. But how could he , really? When there was a emo god-like boy sitting right next to him? It was hard , to be honest. He kept stealing quick glances at the sleeping boy.

Luckily the bell rang. Magnus noticed that Alec didn't wake up yet from his little nap. Magnus hesitated. Should he wake him up? But what if he got mad..

But he bet Alec would be more upset if he was late for his next class. So Magnus stretched his arm over and gently placing his hand on Alecs shoulder , then shook him slightly to wake him up.

"Alec , wake up .. its time to go to class" Magnus said quietly

Alec bolted up. His eyes were still glossed over from sleep.

"I'm awake!" He exclaimed.

"That's good , but I advise you to go to your next class before your late" Magnus replied , bemusedly.

Alec grumbled something that Magnus couldn't hear. He grabbed his bag and stalked out of the class room.

So that's it? No "thank yous" , or proper introductions? Just get up and leave the class room with no backward glance. It was official. Magnus did not understand , the emo god that was Alec Lightwood. Did he do this to everyone , that helped him?

Magnus sighed and hurried to his next class , which happened to be music.

Ah music. That was one of Magnus's favorite classes. But that was only because at his old school , the teacher let the students listen to their i-pods. Which meant more time for Magnus to listen to Tokio Hotel. (The best band EVER!). So he made his way to the music room , only getting lost once. He hoped that tomorrow wasn't as confusing as this. Hopefully he'll be able to find all his classes.

He stepped into the surprisingly bright colored room. All the students stopped talking once he entered the room. _They are probably all stunned by my awesomeness_ Magnus thought.

But it wasn't that , that made them all stop and stare at him.

It was the way he was _dressed_. A guy shouldn't wear that much glitter. At all. Or wear a bright hot-pink tee shirt. They didn't ever see these types of things on a guy before. It was weird.

But Magnus didn't care about them looking at him. If they thought he was weird , so be it. Why should he care what they thought. He went to take a seat in the front when someone yelled out to him:

"Hey freak! How about you sit in the back so we don't have to look at you!"

Okay that was mean. Didn't the Principal say this morning that this school had a very low tolerance on bullying?

And plus Magnus didn't want to sit in the back.

"No thanks. I'm perfectly fine here" He replied.

He took his lime green (and sparkly) i-pod out of his book bag and out in the headphones. He turned it on and went to the Tokio Hotel album. He started listening to Love is Dead on high , so he could block out the annoying talking of his class mates.

Seriously didn't they have better things to do than gossip?

Alec was .. annoyed and embarrassed.

He was embarrassed because he fell asleep in class .. again. And annoyed that Magnus Bane woke him up. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Most of the morning Magnus wouldn't stop looking at him. He felt weird , being under someone's constant stare.

He walked into the math room. And took his seat in the far back of the class , where he was most likely to blend in .. maybe he could get another nap in. Math wasn't one of his best subjects anyway. It was stupid and useless. Especially in the morning. Why couldn't he have a fun class right now , like art?

He didn't because the universe hated him.

Okay maybe not the whole universe , just maybe his teachers. That seems more logical.

He slipped his sweater off and bundled it up on the desk and layed his throbbing head on it. He wished his headache would go away. All the harsh fluorescent light wasn't being any help either , so he closed his eyes.

The image of Magnus , bright and sparkly popped up in his mind. His eyes flew open. Why. Why was this happening to him. This wasn't logical at all. It was a little weird to be honest. He didn't want to .. feel this way. Whatever he was feeling anyway.

He tried to pay attention. Really he did. But he zoned out , like in his last class.

He just daydreamed and tried not to think about a certain , new guy..

_A/n: Ello ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I'm sorry if its not written the best ! I was practically falling asleep at the computer while writing this ! And its not even really late here , where I live.. _

_But then again I did have a crazy day. The next chapter should be up soon ! Maybe tomorrow , but I'm not sure yet .. _

_By the way ! Don't mind the author's note up at the top ! I started to write this last night , but I didn't finish until today  
_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	3. Freak

_A/n: Ello everyone ! Here is another chapter to Hiding who I am. I hope this doesn't epically fail. I'm kind of half asleep while writing this .. for some reason unknown to me I am extremely tired, and I have no clue as to why. Hopefully , I wont write anything silly. _

_Song listened to: Phantom rider-Tokio Hotel: This song has nothing to do with the chapter , like at all. I just decided to listen to it because its one of my favorite songs by them!)_

_Anyway on with the story.._

_Third Person POV:_

It was lunch time. Finally.

The hour Alec was looking forward to the most.

He usually spent his lunch by himself since he didn't have any friends besides his siblings. But he was okay with that. It gave him time to read and listen to music without any interruptions. He dropped his book bag by the bench and sat down with his book.

He opened to the page he left off from and started to read. He was too absorbed in his book that he didn't realize someone was sitting with him. He stole a quick glance at who was sitting with him. His eyes widened.

Why?

Magnus was sitting beside him with an unashamed grin on his face. Alec felt the heat rise up on his face. Stupid blush.. Magnus's grin got wider.

"Hey" He said.

"Uh , er , um .. hi" Alec stuttered.

Alec packed up his things , stood up , and walked away.

Magnus definitely had his feelings hurt.

Why did Alec just run away from him , like he had the black plague or something. He didn't understand why Alec seemed to hate him so much. He just wanted to get to know him. But Alec wouldn't even allow that. Magnus sighed and lied back into the grass.

He was determined to be-friend Alec. Or at least become acquaintances. If they became friends , Magnus would be seriously surprised. Alec seemed to hate too much , for much talking so maybe they wouldn't become friends in the near future.

Magnus took out his i-pod. And again he listened to Tokio Hotel. But instead of listening to the English songs he listened to the German ones. Bill's voice sounded very nice when he was singing in German , and it also sounded soft. So whoever said German was an aggressive language clearly didn't listen to Tokio Hotel. The song Hilf Mir Fliegen* came on. It was one of Magnus's favorites. The lyrics in English were very meaningful and beautiful. He sighed and closed his eyes. Just enjoying the free time he had before going back to class.

His peacefulness lasted until he heard a voice call out:

"Hey freak , just lying there in the grass?"

Again with being called a freak? What was so freakish about him. Nothing really. People should be able to wear what they want and not be called a freak. Magnus sat up and turned off his i-pod and put it back in his bag. He got up out of the grass and walked over to the boy who called him a freak.

"Why do you call me a freak? The only freak I see here is you" He said so softly that it sounded vicious.

And with that he walked off.

Alec didn't really mean to that rude to him.

He seriously didn't.

In truth he was scared.

He was scared of a lot of things. He was scared of what his parents would say if he came out to them. He was scared of Sebastian Morgenstern. He was scared of being gay. He was scared of what he was feeling. And lastly ..

He was scared of _Magnus_.

He didn't really know why he was scared of him. He just was. Maybe he _could _be nicer to him. He was new to the school and he didnt know anyone at all. And now he had someone who treated him like dirt even though , he didn't know him.

Alec was such a mean person.

It was then he decided the next time he sees Magnus , he was going to talk to him (and try not to stutter , but that was an impossibility). He owed Magnus that much at least.

He walked up to his locker and tried to open it. Tried being the key word here. Alec's lock was old and like to be a pain in the ass. It didn't like to open a lot of the time , so he mostly went to class unprepared. But there was those rare occasions where the lock would open.

But today wasn't one of those times.

Alec cursed at the lock. It looks like he wold be going to his afternoon classes unprepared. He sighed and headed for homeroom. When he got to the door he pulled it open and walked inside the room. He took his seat .. by Magnus. _Now is your chance , idiot!_ He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and turned to Magnus.

"Hi" He said.

"So your finally talking to me?" Magnus replied.

"I guess I am.."

"So what did you want?"

"Look , I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted all day. It wasn't cool" Alec muttered.

"Its okay" Magnus said.

"Really? Your forgiving me , just like that?" Alec asked , surprised.

"Sure. Most people deserve to be forgiven. The only people that don't deserve to be forgiven are the ones who call me a freak! I am not a freak" He said proudly.

Alec had to laugh at the expression on Magnus's face. It was in between triumph and annoyance. But it was funny nonetheless. Magnus's lips twitched up in a grin.

He got the emo-like Alec Lightwood to laugh.

Wow.

That was a really big surprise. Maybe he should make him laugh more often. Alec had a charming laugh. It wasn't too high pitched or too deep. It was perfect. Just like everything else about him. The bell rang , signaling to get to class.

"What class do you have now?" Magnus asked , curiously.

"Art , why?" Alec replied.

"I have art now too. Do you want to walk to class together?" He said.

"Sure" Alec said with a small smile.

So together they made their way to art. But not without the stares though. The burning-in-the-back-of-your-head-stares. Didn't people have better things to do than stare at other people? No matter. Alec tried as best as he could to ignore the obvious stares.

They came to the art room. They walked in together. In art class that day , they didn't do very much. Only drew a picture of something you love the most. Alec drew a book. Magnus drew his i-pod and glitter. Alec didn't really understand how you drew glitter.

It was strange how things turned out in the end though. Alec went from trying to avoid Magnus to walking to class together , and actually talking to him.

Was this the start of a very beautiful thing?

_A/n: Ello ! Here is the third chapter ! I really do hope you enjoyed it. i should really get to bed soon. Tomorrow is going to be so busy. Sadly I have to go to a funeral. And that's not something I really want to do. Anyway.. _

_*: Hilf Mir Fliegen means Help Me Fly in German. If you have any time at all look it up. Its such a beautiful song. It made me cry when I first heard it and it still does. _

_Reviews?_

_tellie xox_


	4. Number

_A/n: Hey everyone ! Here is chapter four to Hiding who I am. Okay , so before we go on with the story there are many things Id like to say._

_First thing , I would like to say thanks for your support about the whole funeral thing! It was pretty nice. So I thank you for that._

_Secondly: I really hate the snow :P i know that may be very random but its true ! Its too cold here , where I live. I seriously cant wait for the summer._

_And lastly: Thanks to everyone , who: Reviewed/Favorited/Alerted this story! I'm not even finished it and I'm getting so much popularity for this story ! So that makes my day. _

_And btw .. I forgot to say this in the other chapters: I sadly do not own the Mortal Instruments characters. If I did the books would be all about Alec/Magnus ! _

_(And Tokio Hotel is still the best band EVER!) haha .._

_anyway on with the story ! _

_Third Person POV:_

It was finally the end of the day.

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang for the final time that day. All he wanted to do was go home and take a very long nap. Or maybe play with Chairman Meow. Either way he wanted to get out of the school. It was like a suffocating hole , with no escape.

So he picked up his book bag and slung it over his shoulder , and went to his locker. Luckily his locker was in the same hall as Alec's. Great! Now Magnus could talk to him before they left the school. He shut his locker and went down to Alec's.

"Hey" Magnus said.

Alec looked up from his locker , his eyes flashing some emotion Magnus couldn't pick out. He had a slight smile on his face. And his face started to color with the very common blush that Magnus was getting use to seeing.

"Hi" Alec replied.

"I just wanted to give you something" Magnus explained to him.

"Okay.." Alec said.

Magnus took the piece of paper that he had in his hands , which had his number written on it with his neat calligraphy. He handed it to Alec. He looked at Magnus with a questioning stare.

"Whats this?" He asked.

"Its my number silly!" Magnus said.

"Er , why are you giving it to me?" Alec asked.

"Because i want you to call me" Magnus said , as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The blush on Alec's face got redder. Magnus chuckled a little bit. Alec was surely too cute for his own good.

"So if I don't get a call tonight , I'm going to be very upset!" Magnus added before heading to the door of the school.

He really did hope that Alec would call ..

His number. Magnus Bane gave him his number.

Alec was .. surprised and actually happy that Magnus gave him his number. Maybe he will call him tonight. Magnus sure does seem to want him to call. Alec smiled as he grabbed his book bag off the dirty floor and headed outside. Once in the front of the building he scanned the parking lot looking for his siblings. They would take turns driving each other to and from school , today was Jace's turn. Which meant Alec should be ready with a barf bag.

You could say Jace's driving wasn't really the best. It was worst than Izzy's and that was saying something. He scanned the parking lot again. He couldn't see the car anywhere. They must have left before him. Great. Now he had to walk home.

He sighed and pulled the hood of his sweater up over his head and started to walk. He wasn't even a quarter ways there , when someone pulled up beside him on the road. The car was very bright. It was lime green .. and sparkly. That could only mean ..

The window rolled down and Alec saw Magnus in the drivers seat of the car.

"Need a lift?" Magnus called out.

Alec hesitated. Should he really get into a car with someone he only known for a day? But he _did_ get to know a bit more about Magnus during art class. And it was starting to rain ..

"Sure" Alec said.

He heard the doors of the car unlock. After a moment of hesitation , he jumped into the car. Alec sighed as the warmth enveloped him. Magnus started the car back up and they drove down the road.

"Where do you live to?" Magnus asked.

"Umm , the road off this one. Its at the far end of the street" Alec explained.

It was silent for a few minutes. Until Magnus broke the silence with another question.

"Do you always walk home?" He asked.

Alec shook his head "No not really. But on some days Jace and Isabelle get out earlier than me so they go straight home." He replied.

"Oh" Was all Magnus said.

It was silent the rest of the way. Soon they were approaching Alec's house. It was a three story light blue house with white trim. On the outside it looked very homey. Magnus stopped the car by the curb. He had a slight frown on his lips. He didn't really want Alec to leave. But there was the possibility of him calling tonight.

"I should be going inside now.." Alec said awkwardly.

"Call me tonight , okay?" Magnus asked.

"Sure" Alec replied with a cute smile.

Magnus smiled in return. He unlocked the doors so Alec could get out. He grabbed his bag and with a backward glance he shut the door and ran up to the house. Magnus started up the car and headed back to his own place. Well technically not his place , but his foster mom's place.

His foster mom , was a nice lady. She was in her early forties and worked as a nurse at the hospital. Her real name was Stacy. He was with her ever since he was ten years old. He was taken away from his real parents , when they were deemed unfit to look after him. he didn't ever see them again ever since. But he was glad he was living with Stacy. She was his mother , in his eyes.

He pulled onto his street and drove up to the house. He turned the car off and grabbed his stuff from the back seat of the car and walked up to the house. He pulled his key from the pocket of his pants and opened the door.

"Mom?" He called out , as he stepped into the house.

He didnt get an answer. She must still be be at the hospital then. Working night shifts.

He dropped his things and went to the kitchen. It was a medium sized room , and it was homey. He went straight for the fridge. He was usually hungry after school. He opened it up and saw what they had. Hmm, chocolate milk , carrots , strawberries , strawberry short cake , apples , and other various items.

He decided on chocolate milk and strawberries. Like seriously. Who didn't love chocolate milk? It was the best! Magnus took a cup from the cupboard and poured the chocolate milk into it. He put the milk back in the fridge and took everything he had up to his room.

He opened the door (with great difficulty). He put the food on his desk that sat in the corner of the room and dropped his cellphone onto his bed , he went over to the tv and turned it on. All that was showing was some old rerun of CSI. He flopped down onto the bed. And heaved a heavy sigh.

Was there anything to do around here? It was too boring and too quiet. He could watch a scary movie ...

But the last time he did that , he was by himself and nearly too off his mothers head with an umbrella because he thought she was a mass murdering coming to get him. It was not a fun time. And thankfully his mother wasn't hurt. Or angry with him. She just laughed at his foolishness and watched the rest of the movie with him.

She was an awesome mom.

Suddenly he heard his ring tone from his phone play. That was strange. It wasn't the ring tone for a call. It was the ring tone for a text. He picked up the phone from the edge of the bed and checked to see who it was. It only said: UNKNOWN NUMBER.

He opened the phone and saw the message.

Hey this is Alec .. umm is texting okay?

Magnus could just hear Alec's awkward voice say that. He chuckled a little bit and clicked the reply button.

_Sure I prefer it better anyway_ , he replied.

He sent the text and then not a minute later he got a new one back. Alec could sure text fast.

Okay. So whats up ..

_Nothing much_.

Oh. Fun..

_Not really._

Oh.

_You say "oh" too much_

Sorry.

_Its okay_

Magnus heard the front door open. He heard his mother's voice call out:

"Magnus are you home?"

He should really go down and see her .. but that would mean he would have to stop texting Alec. Hm. Alec? or his mother? Alec was the emo god he was crushing on and his mother was the only family he had.

Go down and see his mother it was. And plus they could continue their conversation later. He picked up his phone and hastily wrote.

_Sorry ! I have to go now , my mother's home. Text you later?_

He sent the message and waited. He didn't wait long , before he got a message back.

Okay then. And sure. Talk to you later

Magnus shut his phone and went downstairs. He saw that hi mother was still in the porch , looking at it horrifically. It was in a huge mess. Mostly messy due to Magnus's things scattered all over the floor. Stacy looked at her son with a fake angry glare.

"You young man , are going to clean this up" She said.

He sighed and got to work.

_A/n: Hey everyone ! I hope you liked this chapter ! I thought that this was a pretty good chapter. I should have chapter five up later. And maybe if I'm done chapter five early , Ill get to write chapter six ! _

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	5. Boys

_A/n: Hey everyone ! Here id chapter five to Hiding who I am. I think at the rate I'm going here , this will be the first story I think I might complete. Which is awesome. So I hope you like this chapter ! Its told from Alec's POV (But its still third person: because that's the POV I write best) _

_anyway on with the story.._

_Third Person POV:_

As soon as Alec walked in through the door , Izzy tackled him into a bone crushing hug. She must have felt really bad for leaving him behind at school today. She released him.

"Alec! I am so sorry for leaving you! It was Jace's fault. I swear" Izzy said in a rush.

Ouch. It was Jace's fault , that he was left behind today?

"Why was he in such a hurry to get home?" Alec asked.

Izzy grimaced. She was hoping Alec wouldn't ask that question. She knew about his little crush on Jace. Or did he find a different person to like .. because she did see him walking to class today with the new guy. She sighed.

"Jace didn't want to wait for you because he has a new girlfriend and he wanted to come home with her" She said in a rush.

Oh. That made a stab at Alec's heart. But he didn't really mind anymore. If it were any normal (today wasn't really normal) he would have been more upset about Jace having a new girlfriend.

"Oh" He said.

"So your not upset?" She asked.

Did she know? For some reason Izzy and Jace didn't find out about his secret at school , which was weird. Because a lot of the times they knew the latest gossip.

"Why would I be upset?" He asked , trying to sound indifferent.

"Because I know.." She trailed off.

Oh no.

Izzy knew? This was worst than he thought. And thought today was a pretty good day. Especially the last hours of school. Being with Magnus..

"You know what Izzy?" He choked out.

"I know that your gay , and that you had a crush on Jace" She said calmly.

"Izzy , please don't tell mom and dad about this .. please" He begged.

"Why don't you want to tell mom and dad?" Sh asked.

"Because! They could (and would) disown me and think I'm disgusting and stuff" He exclaimed hysterically.

"Alec chill. If it makes you feel any better , I don't find you disgusting" Izzy replied , oblivious to Alec's little freak out.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was one person (besides Magnus) who didn't think he was disgusting for being the way he was. He pulled her into a hug. She was surprised at first but she hugged him back after a moment. He let her go and smiled at her.

"Thanks Izzy" He said.

"No problem , Alec" She muttered.

He left and went for the kitchen. Seeing if there was anything edible in the fridge. He looked around in the fridge and his guesses were right. There was nothing edible in the fridge at all. Only rotten fruit and Izzy's creations that nobody would even go near. He shuddered as he thought about the first time he ate anything she made. Needless to say , he ended up staying home from school for the rest of the week.

He went up to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After he showered he got out and got dressed in comfy pajamas. He made his way to his room with his clothes in hand. Once in his room he dumped the clothes in his laundry basket and looked around for his cellphone.

He decided to text Magnus , after he found it. For some reason it ended up underneath his bed. He took the piece of paper with Magnus's number on it. He added it to his contacts and pressed the text button. He wrote:

Hey its me Alec .. umm is texting okay?

He sent the message and waited for a few minutes on his reply.

_Sure I prefer it better anyway_

Okay. So whats up..

_Nothing much_

Oh. Fun.

_Not really_

Oh.

_You say "oh" too much_

Sorry

_Its okay_

Alec blushed. He didn't really know why though. Although , he_ did_ tend to blush a lot. And a lot more ever since this morning when he first met Magnus. He zoned out for a few minutes until the buzzing of his cellphone brought him out of his trance like state.

_Sorry. My mom is home. Text you later?_

Okay then. And sure. Talk to you later.

Hm. Now what was suppose to do , now that Magnus had to go? He could read a book. So he decided to read a book. He chose one of the old novels that was given to him by his father off the book shelf. He layed down on his bed and zoned out , into the mystery world of the book.

He was on chapter ten of the book when Izzy decided to barge into his room. He looked up from the page he was reading and looked at Izzy with an annoyed expression.

"what do you want Izzy?" He asked

"I just wanted to .. talk" She giggled.

"About what?" He said suspiciously.

"About .. boys" She giggled again.

Alec's face erupted into a huge boiling flame. Out of all the things , she could have picked to talk about she had to go and chose .. _boys_. Why did Alec feel like she was setting him up for something? Or that something embarrassing was going to be said.

She sat down in the middle of his bed. Her mouth widened with a grin.

"Sooo , is there anyone you like?" She asked mischievously.

"Uh , er , um , I" Alec stuttered uncomfortably.

"Come on Alec! I'm your sister. I don't mind about you being gay" She said encouraging.

He sighed. She did have a point. She was the second person who ever treated him like a human after finding out about his secret. He looked into Izzy's eyes.

"Please don't laugh at me" He said.

"I wont laugh at you" She replied , while "crossing" her heart.

"I think , I have a crush on Magnus" He said.

He was waiting for the laughter to erupt from Izzy.

But it never came.

"Awwwww! That's so cute!" She squealed.

Alec cringed. Her squeals were like knives being shoved into his ears. It hurt. After Izzy calmed down a bit he looked at her.

"You cant tell Magnus either!" He told her.

"Ughh. Are you gonna tell him?" She asked.

"Izzy , I only met him this morning! I need to get to know him better!" He exclaimed.

Just then , the door opened again. Only this time revealing Maryse. Uh oh.

"Get to know who better?" She asked , as she stepped into his room.

"Uhh , until he gets to know Magnus Bane!" Izzy said.

Alec shot her a death glare.

"Who who is this girl , Alec?" Mayrse asked.

Here goes the confession time. Alec took in a deep breath. He looked his mother in the eyes and said:

"Mom , Magnus isn't a girl. Hes a boy. And one more thing .. I'm gay"

_A/n: OOOO ! aren't I evil! I just had to do it ! But I promise you , i will update again very very very soon ! so I wont be leaving you hanging ! I promise._

_And I bet you didn't see that coming.._

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	6. Out

_A/n: I must like you guys so much ! This is like the third chapter I wrote today ! DAMN ! I'm on a freaking roll! So for those who read the last chapter, did you like it? was it totally surprising! I had so much fun writing that chapter ! And I was so excited to have that one posted ! So much , that my hands started to shake. _

_So I hope you guys like this chapter._

_Third Person POV:_

Alec couldn't believe he just told his mom that.

He didn't mean to.

It just sort of slipped out.

So now here she was staring at him with her eyes wide and her mouth open. Alec cleared his throat and looked fearfully up at his mother. She snapped out of trance and looked at him. With no emotion clear in her ice-blue eyes. She took a deep breath.

"We'll discuss this as a family in exactly one hour. I will not tell your father until then" She said then walked briskly out of his room.

Great a family meeting to discuss his sexuality. That's exactly what Alec wanted. Just to be discussed. He sighed and then looked over at Izzy with angry eyes.

"This is your fault!" He said angrily.

"How is this my fault!" She yelled at him.

"If you didn't , have to ask me that stupid question she wouldn't know right now!" He yelled.

She didn't say anything else.

The look on her face said all. It said " I hate you very much right now , so shut the hell up". She then got up from his bed and walked out of the room , but not without slamming the door shut behind her.

He flopped back down onto his bed. He really needed someone to talk to. He certainly couldn't talk to Jace. And Izzy was mad at him , and he was pretty sure his mother was disgusted with him. So that only left..

Magnus.

Alec took his phone and scrolled through the contacts until he came to Magnus's name. He pressed the "send message" button and typed furiously.

They know. My mom and my sister know.

It was a few minutes , until he got his reply.

_Your mom and you sister know what?_

That I'm gay..

_OH! Oh wow .. are you okay?_

I will be. But in an hour were having a family meeting about it ..

_That sucks terribly!_

I know.

_:( I hope everything goes okay for you_

Thanks :)

_No problem._

I hope they don't kick me out of the house.. on some TV shows that Ive seen the parents always kick their gay children out.. I'm scared.

_ALEC ! don't be scared. I'm sure they wont kick you out , and if they do .. you can live me?_

Haha. Thanks.

_And again , no problem._

I should be going now , the meeting is going to start soon.

_Okay then , good luck!_

Alec put his phone in his pocket. He looked at his reflection in the mirror , that was attached to his dresser. He looked scared. And pale. His eyes looked stormy blue instead of the bright vibrant blue they usually were. He sighed.

He walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him and made his way down to the seldom used dining room. They always held their little family meetings in the dining room. But when he got down there , only Robert and Maryse were in the room. Alec thought that this was a family meeting? Robert stood up.

"Sit down son" He said calmly.

Alec sat down in the chair that was farthest away from his parents , and closest to the door. Just in case he had to make a quick escape. Robert cleared his throat.

"It has come to our attention , that something has .. happened" Robert started.

_Here we go.._Alec thought.

"Um , would you like to tell me whats going on son?" Robert asked.

Alec sighed. His heart was pounding like a drum. He didn't think that this day would come any time soon. But here he was about to tell his father that he was gay. He looked Robert in the eyes.

"Dad , I'm .. gay" He said.

Robert didn't say anything. For several tense minutes everyone stayed quiet. Until Alec broke the silence with the question he wanted answered.

"Are you going to kick me out?" He asked.

Robert and Maryse looked dumbfounded at what Alec said.

"Why would we kick you out?" Mayrse asked gently.

Wow. She was never gentle or soft. Only the very very rare times has he ever seen her like this.

"Because I'm gay" Alec said.

"Sweetie , we would never kick you out. Even if you do like boys" She said.

Alec smiled hesitantly. His parents were taking this news rather well. Better than he would have thought. And he was happy to know that they weren't disgusted with him , or going to disown him.

"But what I would like to know , is who is this Magnus Bane you were talking about?" Mayrse said , with a devious smile. Just like Izzy's.

"He's just a friend mom" Alec groaned.

"That's what they all say , sweetie" She laughed.

Alec go up from the dining room table and headed back upstairs to his room. Once he got to the door , he didn't hesitate to wrench it open and quickly go inside , shut the door behind him and then lock it. He flopped down onto his bed.

So this was it.

He was out of the closet.

It kind of felt nice , that his family (besides Jace and Max) knew about it. It mad him happier. And it felt like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. He grinned brightly. He should text Magnus..

So he got his phone and proceeded to text his new friend. They stayed up until they had to go to bed. But that was because their parents had to take the phones away from them.

That night Alec went to bed with a happy smile on his face.

_A/n: ELLO! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing it. But not as much as I liked writing chapter five. That one was my favorite. And its surprising me , how much this story changed over the few chapters. So I'm really hoping I'm not making this go too fast._

_Anyway i don't really know when Ill get chapter seven up , because this is ,my third chapter of today and my wrist is getting pretty sore. So yeah._

_Oh and i'm terribly sorry that this chapter was so short ! I suck because of that ..  
_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	7. Squirrels

_A/n: Hey everyone! So as you can tell by yesterday , I went on a total writing binge.. Writing three chapters was insane! But it was fun , as well! And plus yesterday I had a lot of free time because I was kept out of school just for yesterday and so I had absolutely nothing to do. So that's why i was writing so much! Now I might not do that again. So maybe one chapter a day? maybe two? How does that sound?_

_Hahaha , and plus I do have a life outside of writing and staying on my computer all day:P_

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_Third Person POV:_

Alec woke up the next morning feel extremely tired. At hated the mornings. A lot. There were no words to describe his hatred for them.

Usually in the mornings he had to battle Izzy and Jace for the bathroom. Both of them liked to spend excess amounts of time in the bathroom each morning to get ready for school. Seriously. Who takes three hours to get ready for something as stupid as school? Izzy does , that's who. And if she didn't have her three hours in the bathroom , she would be scary mad. So it was better , to skip a shower for the morning and let her have her three hours.

Alec threw the blankets off of him and walked to his closet. He took out what he would usually wear any other day. A black t-shirt that clung to his chest like a second skin. Black jeans , and a black and red sweater. He took off his black pajamas and put on the clothes he picked out. After that was done he went to the mirror , to see if his hair was at least halfway decent.

It was .. okay. His hair fell down in black waves. His bangs covered one of his eyes. He smirked at his reflection. He _did_ look kind of emo. No wonder why everyone at school calls him one. Well emo , minus the heavy eyeliner and slash marks on his wrists. Not once did he ever consider slicing his wrists because of sadness. He wrote poetry , whenever he was upset. It might have sounded , girlish. But it was better than harming yourself.

He grabbed his book bag and went down stairs. When he went into the kitchen he checked the time. It was 8:15. And school started at 8:35. If they didn't leave now , they would be late for school. Alec sighed. It looked like today he was walking to school. And then the other two would be late because of their superficialness.

He walked down the hall and then out the door of the house. He made sure to close it gently , so the others wouldn't hear him leaving. He didn't want to argue with Izzy about his clothes and he most certainly didn't want to talk to his parents about last night.

He walked in the direction of the school. It was creepy walking by yourself. And that was only during the day , it was even worst in the night. You could _see_ the shadows that lurked in the ally ways and all of the bad people that roamed the streets. Just prowling , looking for their next vic-

_Okay stop thinking about those kind of things_ Alec thought to himself.

He really did wish he was brave. Like Jace and Izzy. They weren't afraid of anything. Not even Mayrse. And she was pretty scary. He heard a honking sound to his right. He looked over and saw Magnus's lime green car. And again he rolled down the window.

"Alec , why is it every time I see you your walking?" Magnus said with a chuckle.

Alec just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know why , either.

"Do you need a ride to school?" Magnus asked.

Alec thought about it. It was a pretty long way to walk , and he was going to be late for school, and plus he would be able to talk to Magnus for a bit before school.

"Sure" He said.

He climbed into the car without hesitation. And like yesterday warmth enveloped him like a warm and comforting hug. He sighed.

"So how are you this morning?" Magnus asked as they drove off to school.

"Okay I guess. My parents aren't angry at me" Alec replied.

"That's great!" Magnus said happily.

Alec nodded his head. He didn't really feel like talking about it. It was embarrassing , for the way he had to come out to his parents like that. Now there was the problem of telling Jace. Jace was his best friend and he still didn't know about Alec being gay.

The car stopped abruptly. Alec looked out the window and saw that they were at the school already. Alec turned to Magnus.

"Thanks for driving me to school" He said.

"It was no problem. What are friends for?" Magnus replied with a small smirk.

Friends? Is that what they were? Alec didn't ponder the idea. If Magnus wanted to be friends , fine. Alec was willing to try to have another friend outside his siblings. Even if it did scare him a little bit. They got out of the car and walked into the school together. It was quite comical. Magnus was dressed up _very_ brightly. Sort of. He wore a bright bright yellow shirt with black leather pants and red shoes. And of course he was all sparkly. He contrasted a lot against almost all black attire.

Alec walked to his locker. He hoped this morning his lock wasn't going to be mean to him and wont open. His hope went down the drain when he tried to get it open. But it didn't. Magnus saw that he was having trouble with the lock so he went see if he could help.

"Need help with that?" He asked the shorter boy.

"Gah! Magnus don't sneak up on me like that! And yes please" Alec said , with a blush starting to appear on his face.

"What's the combination?" Magnus said.

"21-1-9" Alec whispered.

Magnus chuckled. Alec looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"Your locker combination has the same numbers as Bill Kaulitz's age and birthday" Magnus said.

"Bill Kaulitz?" Alec asked.

He had no clue who Bill Kaulitz was. For all he knew , he could have been one of Magnus's boyfriends.

"You never heard of Bill Kaulitz? Wow. He is the dreamy lead singer of Tokio Hotel" Magnus explained.

"Who is Tokio Hotel?" Alec asked.

Magnus sighed and looked at his TH deprived friend.

"Tokio Hotel is the best band ever in the history of the world. They are from Germany and there are four guys in the band. There is Bill Kaulitz the gorgeous lead singer , Tom : Bills twin brother , he plays the guitar. And then there's Gustav. He plays the drums and then there is Georg who plays the bass" Magnus said in a rush.

"Oh" Alec said lamely.

"Like I said last night , you say 'oh' too much" Magnus laughed.

Alec blushed a brilliant red. Magnus was worried that his head would explode from all the blood his head was receiving.

"But its okay , its cute" Magnus , cursed himself inside his head. How could he be so stupid and let that slip? He couldn't tell Alec he had a crush on him yet! They only met yesterday. _But yesterday seems like a life time ago_ the voice inside his head said , deviously. _Shut up_ he told the voice.

He smiled at Alec. Then the bell rang. Signaling the students to get to homeroom.

"Walk to home room with me?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded , blush still evident on his face. Magnus smiled to himself. He was happy to know that it was him who made Alec blush.

They walked side by side to home room. When they stepped inside the class room , people stared at them. Making Alec uncomfortable. Why did people have to stare anyway? It wasn't anyone's business. Alec hung his head down so no one would see the blush the erupted over his face like a wild fire.

They took their seats and waited for the teacher to do the roll call. Magnus thought of a good way to get to know Alec better. They could play twenty questions!

"Alec do you wanna play twenty questions?" Magnus asked excitedly.

Alec heard of that game! It was simple , you and some one else ask each other random questions.

"Sure" He said.

"Great! I'll go first! So what's your Full name?" Magnus asked.

"Alexander Conrad Lightwood" He said. He didn't really like his middle name. It was too weird.

Magnus just snickered at him. Alec blushed angerily.

"Whats your full name then?" Alec asked.

"Magnus Leander Bane" He replied proudly.

"Whats your favorite animal?" Magnus asked.

"Squirrels" Alec answered immediately.

If Magnus was trying to hold in his laughter from Alec's middle name , than this sent him into hysterics. Magnus didn't stop laughing for a good three minutes. Most of the people in the room were staring at him like he lost his mind. Magnus calmed down after a bit.

"Whats your favorite animal?" Alec asked.

"CATS! Duhh , I have an amazing small white fluffy kitty at home named Chairman Meow , remember?" Magnus said.

"Oh right" Alec replied.

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Black"

"Its such a boring color"

"No Its not , whats yours?"

"Any bright color I can find. But blue is my favorite right now"

Alec felt as if magnus wasn't being totally truthful. Why was his favorite color blue? He was staring directly at Alec when he said that. So what could that possibly mean?

"Oh"

"Yep"

"So.."

"So what?"

"I don't know"

"Do you wanna hang out this weekend?"

"What!"

"I said: ...Weekend?"

"I know what you said , I just mean .. why do you want to hang out with me?"

"Because your my friend. And friends hang out"

Alec sighed. There goes that word. Friends. It was going to take some time to get use to it.

"Sure"

"Great!"

The bell for the end of home room went off. Telling the students to get to their first class of the morning. Alec stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. With a parting glance to Magnus he headed for music.

But was it so terrible , that he was excited for the weekend?

_A/n: And here we go! chapter seven is finally complete! And it took me forever to write as well. You can blame the demons that live with me (my stupid little brother and sister:P) So I hope you liked this chapter! I should have chapter eight written and up sometime tomorrow! _

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	8. Kisses

_A/n: You lucky people! I'm writing another chapter! Well .. that's because there's nothing to do at 12:15 in the morning. So I hope you liked the last chapter! That one took me all day to write! But it was pretty long as well. _

_So I hope you like this chapter! On with the story! _

_Oh and i do not own any of the characters in this story , only a few OC's that's all. All the rest belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare! _

_Third Person POV: _

_Saturday.. _

The week passed in a confusing blur. It was pretty eventful. First , it was Magnus transferring to the school. Then there was Alec telling Izzy and his parents that he was gay. And then there was Alec and Magnus becoming closer friends.

Everyday since Tuesday they played twenty questions , whether it would be in home room or texting each other questions and answers during class. So they knew a lot about each other. Magnus knew that Alec had a fear of the dark , while Alec knew Magnus's real parents abused him until he was ten. When Magnus told Alec that , Alec felt a strange emotion surge through him. But he also knew Magnus loved Stacy , like she was his actual mother.

So now here Alec was cleaning up a bit before Magnus showed up. They had agreed to hang out at Alec's house for the day. Just lazing around , maybe watch some movies.

As Alec was tidying up his messy room a bit , he heard the doorbell ring. Alec stopped what he was doing and went down stairs to answer the door. Alec opened the door and he was right. There was Magnus dressed up in his usual attire. Black leather pants with a bright lime green t-shirt , and glitter. Never once did Alec see Magnus without his glitter.

"Hey!" Magnus greeted him.

"Hey" Alec replied.

He led Magnus into the house. He took off his electric blue shoes , revealing lime green and blue socks.

"So what are we doing today?" Magnus asked , curiously.

"I was thinking we could just laze around the house today. Seeing as how everyone else is out for the day , we got the TV to ourselves so we can watch some movies on the flat screen TV" Alec said , as he led Magnus into the living room.

"Okay , sounds fun" Magnus replied with a smile.

"Umm , do you just want to talk for a little bit before we start watching the movies?" Alec asked awkwardly.

"Sure" Magnus said.

He didn't really care what they did. As long as he was with Alec he was fine with doing anything.

"Umm..".

"You don't know what to say again , do you?" .

"Not really".

"Did you ever have a friend over to your place before Alec?".

"Yes".

"Oh? Who was this person?".

"My ex-best friend".

"Your ex-best friend..".

"Yes , I came out to him last year and he stopped being my friend and told the whole school about it as well. I'm surprised Jace didn't find out yet".

"Oh , that must have been terrible".

"It was , but I'm over it now".

"That's good".

"Uh huh".

"So , what movies are we gonna watch?".

"I was thinking you could pick from our collection of DVD's , since you are the guest and all".

Magnus wanted to say _awww that's so nice of you! and you are too cute!_ But he doubted Alec would want to hear that. He looked uncomfortable enough.

"Oh okay , that was nice of you".

"Your welcome".

"Can we pick out the movies now?".

"Sure".

Alec pulled Magnus over to the cabinet of DVD's. There was a lot of movies to pick from. Magnus scanned the shelf. Looking at the different names of the movies. His eyes paused on the movie: 13 going on 30. That was one of Magnus's favorite movies. So he pulled that one from the shelf and then went looking through the movies again. He picked out three other movies. Two of them horror and another sappy romantic comedy.

Alec put in one of the horror movies first , trying to delay watching the romantic comedy. And then sat back down on the couch with Magnus. The atmosphere in the room was tense. The movie started to play..

Halfway through the movie Alec realized they forgotten about getting popcorn and something to drink. But he didn't want to go to the kitchen by himself .. the movie frightened him a little bit. He also realized that Magnus had his face pressed into his shoulder and was trembling against his own slightly shaking body.

"Magnus.." He whispered carefully.

Magnus screamed and practically jumped into Alec's lap. He blushed. And got up from his friends lap.

"Sorry , you scared me!" Magnus explained , his little episode.

"Its okay. I was going to ask you to come to the kitchen with me" Alec said sheepishly.

"Okay! We forgot the popcorn and something to drink anyway" Magnus replied.

They walked down the hall. It had gotten considerably darker while they were watching the movie. Alec and Magnus came to the kitchen door. Neither one wanted to go in first. They were to scared because of the movie.

Alec grabbed Magnus's hand for comfort. Both he and Magnus blushed at the contact.

"How about we both go in first?" Alec whispered.

"Okay" Magnus said , just as low.

So hand in hand they opened the kitchen door and looked around to make sure nothing was going to pop out at them. They sighed a breath of relief when nothing did. Alec turned on the kitchen light and looked at Magnus. And then down at their still entwined hands.

"Uh Magnus , I think you can let go of my hand now.." Alec said.

"Oh , sorry!" Magnus muttered and than let go of the other boys hand.

They then proceeded to rummage around the kitchen , trying to look for somethings to snack on while watching the movies. They found a few things on their little hunt. They found: already popped popcorn , a big bag of chips , some candy , and some soda. And then there was ice cream in the fridge , if they wanted any later.

They turned off the light to the kitchen and made their way back to the living room. To finish watching the scary movie they started. Alec pressed the play button and then they got sucked into the frightening world of the movie..

It was safe to say when the scary movie was over , they were watching the romantic comedies next and then the last scary movie. The one they just finished watching scared them a lot. hey didn't want to get up from the couch to put in the next movie.

Alec sighed and leaned his head on the top part of the couch.

"Whats wrong Alec?" Magnus asked.

"Its nothing. I'm okay , its just that the movie scared me .. that's all" Alec responded.

Alec was than pulled into a tight embrace. He stiffened at the suddenness but then relaxed into Magnus's arms.

"I'm sorry Alec. If I had known that you didn't like scary movies , I wouldn't have made you watch that" Magnus said , in a muffled voice.

"Its okay. Really" Alec reassured him softly.

Magnus sat back slightly. He looked into Alec's face like he was trying to figure something out. Like he was battling an internal argument in his mind. He sighed in frustration.

And then he started to lean down.

Alec wasn't sure what to do. He didn't exactly know what was going on but he had a pretty good idea of what was happening. Magnus's face was closer now. Alec let his eyes flutter shut. His heart was pounding. His breath only short little gasps.

And then there was the warmth of another pair of lips on his. He gasped. He was surprised at the pleasant warmth that spread throughout his body. He sighed. His hands found the fabric of Magnus's shirt , pulling him in closer.

Magnus leaned down a bit more , which made Alec fall back down onto the couch. They stayed like that for a while. It could have been 5 minutes. Ten minutes. They didn't really know. They stayed joined at the mouth , just reveling in the feeling of one another's mouth against each other.

But that's when they heard a voice call out:

"Hey Alec are you here.. Woah"

_A/n: Ello! I hope you liked this chapter. And yes , i know.. i suck at writing kiss scenes.. but at least there is one! Now , who do you think said that ending line there? The next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow! But for now I'm going to bed , because Its almost Three A.M here where I live._

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	9. Interruptions

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter.. 9! Wow , chapter nine already? I think I posted the very first chapter of the story like four days ago! And already I'm at chapter nine? That's a lot , but exciting as well! So I hoped you liked the last chapter! That one didn't take me as long to write like chapter seven did.. but then again I was babysitting demons and they were distracting. _

_So I hope you like this chapter! :)_

_I do not own Magnus or Alec or any of the other characters from the Mortal Instruments. If I did all the characters would go in a dark corner and then all the books would be about Alec and Magnus! ;D_

_Anyway on with the story! _

_Third Person POV:_

_"Hey Alec are you here .. Woah"_

When they heard that incredulous voice say that they fell off the couch with a loud _thump._ They looked up and saw Jace standing there , his eyes widened. Alec's face felt like an eternal fire. Magnus just sat there , not bothered by being caught kissing Alec. He was just upset that Jace had to barge in and interrupt them.

"Uh , h-hey Jace" Alec stuttered.

"Um , Alec do you mind telling me why the new guy is over ,and _why you were kissing him_" Jace asked.

"Uh , you see, um ,er" Alec stuttered again.

Alec didn't know how to explain this to Jace. It was already awkward because of the kiss he and Magnus just shared. But Jace finding them like that , that was too embarrassing. Although Alec didn't mind the kiss. He rather enjoyed it actually.

Jace was still looking at him like he lost his mind or something.

"Uh , should I leave?" Magnus asked Alec quietly.

Alec's heart dropped. Did Magnus really want to leave? And all because of Jace? No. It didn't really seem fair to kick Magnus out because Jace decided to come early from his date with Clary.

"No you can stay" Alec said just as quietly to Magnus. He then turned to Jace.

"Why are you home early anyway? I thought you were out with Clary" Alec said.

"Meh , we decided to call it a night" Jace shrugged.

"Oh"

"Yep. Why do you ask? Is it because you got your _boyfriend _over?" Jace sneered.

Alec flushed an angry red. Why did Jace always have to mean? Why couldn't he have at least one nice bone in his body? Oh , that's right. Because its not_ cool_ to be nice .. or gay.

"You know what Jace? Go to hell" Alec said , and then grabbed Magnus's arm and led him upstairs to his room.

Alec threw his door open in fury. He dragged Magnus in and then shut the door behind him. He didn't want to see Jace at all right now. He was too angry. Magnus just decided to sit on Alec's bed. He stared at the blue-eyed boy , just admiring his beauty.

"Sorry , about that. Jace is a jerk sometimes" Alec apologized.

"Its really okay. I just hate it that he interrupted us" Magnus laughed.

Alec couldn't help but laugh as well. Magnus's laugh was contagious. It sounded like wind chimes , but not as high pitched. It made Alec's heart flutter.

"So what do you want to do now?" Magnus asked , when they calmed down from laughing.

"I don't really know" Alec admitted.

Then Alec boldly walked over to Magnus. Magnus was the one who initiated the first kiss , so Alec decided , it was going to be him to initiate the second kiss. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss to Magnus's lips. Magnus was surprised by the bold move , but didn't object. Instead he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him closer. He sighed contently. He liked the feeling of having Alec's lips against his. It was .. familiar , in a way. And natural. Magnus fell back onto the bed , making Alec fall onto his chest. Alec's hands found their way to Magnus's shoulders and stayed there. Magnus's hands went to the hem of Alec's shirt. Magnus had it half way off , when they heard the door being slammed open.

"Alec are you- AHHHH! HELLO LITTLE SISTER IN THE ROOM!" They heard Izzy shout.

With a sigh Alec got up off Magnus and straightened his shirt. Blush very evident on his face. What was with them and being caught kissing today? First it was Jace and now it was Izzy. She better have had a good reason to barge in on them.

"What do you want Izzy?" Alec asked.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to go and get something to eat .. but it looks like your busy" She smirked.

Alec's blush deepened. And then his stomach rumbled. He sighed. Maybe the popcorn didn't satisfy his hunger.

"I'll go as long as Magnus can come with us" Alec said.

Magnus sat up when Alec said this. Izzy smirked again.

"I got a better idea. How about I stay home and two can go out for supper?" She said , deviously.

Alec's face erupted into another blush when she said this. Sure , they kissed. But Alec didn't exactly know _what_ he and Magnus were. Were they going to go out with each other? Get into a relationship? These things scared Alec , more than he would tell anyone. He didn't want Magnus to think he was a weirdo.

"Sure!" Magnus replied for the both of them , excitedly.

Alec looked at him with an eye-brow cocked. Magnus just shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. If they went out tonight , this would practically be their first date together. Alec kind of liked that.

Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs. Jace was still in the living room , he gave the two boys a dirty look. Alec and Magnus didn't bother with him. They went to the porch and put their shoes on and grabbed jackets. After that was done they walked out hand in hand to Magnus's bright car. Although it didn't seem so bright in the dark. They climbed into the car and sped off in an unknown direction.

"So where do you want to go to?" Magnus asked.

"I don't care where we go to" Alec replied.

Then Magnus got a great idea!

"Alec how opposed are you to having a moonlight picnic?" Magnus asked mischievously.

A half an hour later Magnus and Alec were sitting in the park , under the moonlight's glow. Alec had to admit , it was really pretty. He sighed and lied down in the green grass.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Magnus asked.

"I'm just thinking , really" Alec replied.

"About what?" Magnus pressed on.

Alec hesitated for a moment. "Us" He admitted.

"Oh , so what about us?"

"What are we?"

"Uh , what do you mean?"

"Are we .. _together?_"

"Of course were together , we wouldn't be here if we weren't together" Magnus joked , although he knew what Alec suggested.

"You know what I mean" Alec sighed.

"That I do. And to answer your question , I wouldn't mind it if we were _together_" Magnus said softly.

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Yes , really" Magnus laughed.

"So does this mean your my boyfriend?" Alec blurted out. He didn't mean for that to come out, but before he could stop himself from saying it .. he already said it.

"If you want me to be" Magnus said quietly.

He wasn't sure what Alec was going to say. He could say a lot of things really. What if Alec didn't want to go out with him? What if he dint want to be his boyfriend? Magnus kept thinking about the worse case scenario. So it surprised him a lot when Alec muttered very shyly:

"Okay , I want you to be my boyfriend"

Magnus snapped his head up and saw that Alec's face was yet again , covered by a deep red blush. He looked very adorable with his blush. _A blushing emo god_ Magnus thought , bemusedly.

"We should be heading back now" Alec commented.

"Yeah , we should.. but first.."

Magnus gently pulled Alec's face to his and so they shared their third "first" kiss under the moonlight.

_A/n: Hey everyone! How was that chapter? It didn't seem rushed or anything did it? I hope it didn't , because it took me forever to come up with the idea for this chapter .. but luckily I had french today .. so during french I had time to think of possible ideas for this chapter and also the upcoming chapters! _

_I would like to warn you now before i forget. In the next couple of chapters things will get .. sad and angsty. And of course Sebastian (the male model according to my best friend Emily :P) will be in those chapters .. because whats a story without angst and a bad dude? not a very good one in my opinion! But do not fear my friends , no one will die! Character deatth is totally not my thing. I try to avoid stories with it anyway! :P_

_So as I said before i hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one should be up either tomorrow or the day after that! I don't really know yet! ;D _

_Oh and don't worry , Jace isn't going to stay all mean and distant to Alec! He just found out remember? He has to have time to get use to it! :)  
_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	10. Glitter

_A/n: Hey everyone! I hope you liked chapter nine ! Personally , I felt like it was rushed but my friend seems to think not! So I'm going to take that as a good thing :P But I enjoyed writing it , especially their little moonlight picnic in the park .. i must admit , that was really cute! :D Anyway , sadly I didn't get any ideas for this chapter in french class , seeing as it is almost 10:00 here where I live to._

_So I'm hoping this does not epically fail._

_So read on happy people! _

_Third Person POV:_

The weekend passed. Which meant it was Monday again. And that meant going to school.

Alec didn't want the weekend to end. It was -for the lack of a better word- blissful. Calm. There were so many other words that Alec could use to describe his weekend. On Friday he didn't do anything. On Saturday though..

Saturday was interesting. First of all it was important because He and Magnus started dating. Which was sweet and adorable. And it was embarrassing , because two of his siblings caught him kissing Magnus. And then there was the little fight with Jace.

Jace didn't speak to Alec at all. It was like with was distancing himself from Alec. As if Alec had some weird disease that he didn't want to get. Why did Alec coming out to him , have to change things between them? It wasn't like Alec was going to come onto Jace.

But it didn't really matter to Alec. He would give Jace his space and time. But in the mean time, he would just wait.

So back to Monday morning.

Alec didn't really feel like getting up to go to school. But he knew if he didn't go Magnus would be upset. And that thought made his stomach turn.

Alec heard loud knocking on the door. Seriously. Didn't people know the meaning of sleep or sleeping in? Apparently not. Izzy burst into the room.

"Get up Alec! We have work to do!" She said brightly.

"And what work do we have to do?" Alec asked.

"We have to get you ready for school , silly" She giggled.

"And why do we got to get me ready for school?"

"Because you got a boyfriend now!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"You have to dress to look nice for him , duhh!"

"Izzy, I'm sure Magnus would like me in my regular clothing"

"Please , you would look so much better after I'm done with you"

She walked over to Alec's bed and pulled him up from the bed. Alec blushed because it was warm last night so he only wore his boxers and a t-shirt to bed. Izzy then pushed Alec out the door of his room and to the bathroom.

"Izzy! I really don't want your help" Alec said , nervously.

"You do so!" She insisted.

"This is feeling like a very one sided argument" Alec mused.

"Oh quit your whining , you'll look amazing when I'm done" Izzy said.

_Let the torture begin_ Alec thought.

About an hour later , Alec was finally finished. He was really scared to look in the mirror. He didn't want to see what she did to his face. His face felt sticky.

"Okay Alec , go look in the mirror" Izzy said , no more liked demanded him.

Alec sighed as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. He went to put a hand over his eyes, but before he could Izzy swatted his hand away claiming it would "ruin her art work". So he went to the mirror. What he saw kind of surprised him. In a scary way.

There looking at him was someone else. Someone that wasn't him. At all. The persons face was decorated with make-up. Around the boys eyes , was heavy lines of eyeliner , in charcoal black. And was that _glitter?_ Alec turned his face a bit. Yep. It was glitter. It was dusted on his face like snow. He turned to Izzy.

"Why did you do this?" He asked.

"Because you look good with the make-up!" Izzy said , not afraid of the look her brother was giving her.

"I don't look good with this stuff on my face!" Alec exclaimed.

"Yes you do. Now come one were picking out your clothes now" Izzy replied , not affected by Alec's outburst.

Izzy led Alec to Jace's room , before they could enter the room Alec stopped.

"Why are we going in here?" He asked.

"Because Jace has the type of jeans that I need for your outfit" Izzy muttered.

And before Alec could stop her , she knocked on the door loudly. Jace answered the bedroom door , still in his pajamas.

"What do you want Izzy" He said coldly.

"I need to borrow a pair of your jeans" She explained.

"Why? I thought you didn't wear guy clothes"

"I don't they're for Alec"

"Why does he need them?"

"Because all he has are really baggy jeans"

"And you need my jeans , still because..?"

"Alec needs the tight jeans! God!"

Jace laughed at this. Alec couldn't see what was so funny about this situation. He found it very embarrassing. His face burned up like a candle wick.

So they entered the room. Alec stood by the door and waited for Izzy to look through the different pairs of jeans Jace had. Jace looked at Alec's face. Was that..?

"Is that glitter on your face?" Jace laughed.

"Yes" Alec growled. That only made Jace laugh louder.

"Why are you laughing at me!" Alec exclaimed.

"I'm sorry , for the way I was treating you during the weekend .. it wasn't cool" Jace said.

Well that was very random. But Alec was happy that Jace apologized.

"Its okay , I guess" Alec mumbled.

"So you and Magnus , huh?" Jace asked.

"Uh huh"

"Weird"

"No , not really"

"But he's so .. colorful. And face it dude , your not"

"Gee thanks"

"Only being honest"

"Yeah too honest"

"Whatever"

"YAY! I found the perfect pair of jeans! Come on Alec" Izzy yelled.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his own room. She threw open the door and shoved him inside. She threw the jeans in his arms and went looking around in his closet , until she found something. She pulled out a black and dark purple button up shirt , he didn't think he had.

"Go put those on" She instructed.

Alec did what she asked him to do. He went into the bathroom next door to his room and pulled the clothes on. He didn't feel very comfortable in this outfit at all. So with one final sigh , he picked out his pajamas and went back to his room. When he entered , Izzy let out a huge squeal.

"Izzy what was that for?" Alec asked.

"Alec I know I'm your sister and all , but wow .. you look kind of hot" She said.

Alec's face burned. He wasn't ever called "hot" before. Sure he was called cute by Magnus during the weekend but that was it.

"I do?" Alec asked , incredulous.

"Yeahhh" She said , in a "duh" type of tone.

She then looked at the time on her phone , which she layed on Alec's dresser.

"Ah man. It looks like I'm having a lazy day today! I spent so much time trying to get you ready I don't have any time to get _myself_ ready!" She said angrily and than stomped out of the room.

Alec's phone buzzed. He went over to where he out his phone and saw that it was a text message from Magnus.

_Good morning! I hope you don't mind , but I'm driving you to school today. And I'm already here so get your cute little butt down here_.

Alec blushed but pressed the reply button anyway.

Okay , Ill be down in a few.

Alec stuffed his phone in the jeans pocket and grabbed his book bag from off the floor. He didn't have enough time to get anything to eat so he decided to skip breakfast. He went to the porch and got his shoes on and then walked out the door.

Magnus could have sworn his heart stopped for a minute , when Alec came out of the house. He was dressed differently than usual. _Probably Izzy's work .. hmm maybe Ill have to thank her later_ He thought.

Alec opened the car door and got inside , after putting his book bag in the backseat. He climbed in and then shut the door. Magnus entwined their fingers , making Alec blush.

"So how are you this morning , darling?" Magnus drawled.

"Good , you?" Alec asked politely.

_He's so cute!_ Magnus thought , with fondness.

"I'm excellent!" He replied cheerfully.

Not only was the weekend amazing , but just being by Alec and getting to go to the same school as him was amazing as well. He couldn't think of anything better.

Magnus started up the car and drove off to school. Alec pressed his face to the window of the car , probably smudging the glitter that was on his face. He mused over different thoughts , all the way there. Alec was very absorbed in his thoughts , that he didn't realize that they were at school until Magnus gently shook him by the shoulder.

"We have to go inside , darling" He said with a small laugh.

Alec blushed the oh so common red and got out and then reached in the back for his book bag. Once Magnus was out he went over to Alec and grabbed hold of his hand. And together they walked hand in hand into the school.

Sebastian watched as the two boys walked into the school , hands entwined.

_Their kind is so sick_ He thought with distaste. _They shouldn't let their kind into the school._

Sebastian was just nauseated by thinking about the weird couple.

He had to get rid of them somehow.

It was time to form a plan.

_A/n: HAHAHAHAHA! Izzy playing dress up. And Alec having to be her doll. Ah , poor Alec. So how did you like this chapter? Did it suck terribly? I sure hope not.. _

_Anyway , I'm kind of scared to see what I'm going to make Sebastian do in the next couple of chapters. I feel sick just writing his thoughts and actions. Ughh! But I promise , nothing too terrible is going to happen. _

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	11. Träumer

_A/n: Hello happy people! I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter .. yesterday I did not have any inspiration at all (it was because I didn't have french :P) but thankfully I did have french today , and I did zone out! And this is what I came up with from that class! _

_So I hope you enjoy this chapter.. _

_Third Person POV:_

_Alec was walking down a long hall. It wasn't dark , but it wasn't entirely bright either. He felt his heart pounding is his chest , like the beat of a drum. He felt as though someone was following him , but every time he turned around .. no one was there. It scared him , immensely. _

_He heard footfalls in the background , and again he looked behind him .. but again no one was there. Alec wondered what was going on here. This didn't seem entirely .. right. He felt like something was going to happen. Something bad. _

_He felt hot breath , on his neck. He stopped dead in his tracks. The breathing continued , Alec shivered a little. _

_"You don't belong here" A voice hissed._

_Alec's breath hitched in his throat._

_"Your kind is disgusting" The voice continued._

_Alec didn't understand. What did the voice mean by "your kind"? He wasn't some kind of alien .. he was human like everyone else._

_A hand reached out and pulled Alec around , facing the person talking to him. Alec let out a surprised gasp when he seen the person with the threatening voice was.._

_Sebastian Morgenstern. _

_"You don't belong here , Lightwood" He repeated , just as threatening as before. _

_"W-what do you mean.." Alec stuttered , with fright._

_"What I mean is .. I'm going to do the world a favor and get rid of you.." Sebastian said , as though it was the most common and obvious thing in the world._

_Before Alec could run or try to escape , Sebastian took something out and stabbed him with it. _

_Alec was dead before he could cry out.._

Alec bolted up with a gasp.

He looked around and saw that he was in school .. not in a dimly lit hallway. He was that everyone was staring at him with weird expressions on their faces. Alec blushed a deep violent red. The teacher glared at him.

"Well , I believe you bought yourself a way to detention this afternoon" The teacher said.

Alec sighed. He didn't want to go to detention. All he did was fall asleep in class. Whats the big risk in that? Alec didn't really know it was against the law to fall asleep in class. And a lot of times he fell asleep in class but he didn't get in a lot of trouble. So why was he getting in trouble now?

"Fine" He sighed.

With one final glare the teacher started to drone on again about something that Alec didn't really pay attention to.

Instead he thought of Magnus. What was he doing? Was he okay? These were a few of the questions they flew into Alec's mind. But there was a slight nagging in the back of his head , that told him that there was something else he should think about.

He thought back to the dream he just had.

It was pretty scary , that was for sure. He didn't have any clue as to why Sebastian would want to kill him. _I know a few reasons why.. _The voice in his head said sinisterly. Alec shivered a little. And to make matters worst , in the dream the hall was dimly light. Meaning that it was a little dark. Alec hated the dark. He always had a fear of it. He didn't know why though.

And also , the dream Sebastian said that he didn't belong here. Here as in what , exactly? Here is in school? Or here as in on the world? That part was confusing as well.

The bell rang shrilly , pulling Alec out of his thoughts. He got up swiftly from the chair and grabbed his book bag , walking out of the classroom. He walked down the hall , to where his and Magnus's lockers were. But he didn't go to his , instead he went straight to Magnus's.

His colorful boyfriend was already there when he walked over. He grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Magnus looked up from his locker and smiled at Alec. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. And of course , Alec blushed bright red.

"So how was your morning?" Magnus asked.

"It was ..okay" Alec replied , hesitantly.

"Is there something wrong?" Magnus asked , concern evident in his voice.

"How about I tell you when we go outside?" Alec negotiated.

Magnus seemed to think about "Sure" He said , after a minute.

Magnus threw his book bag into his locker , then slammed the door shut and put the lock on. He then took Alec's hand and pulled him in the direction of the doors. Once outside they found their favorite place to sit by.

Alec dropped his book bag and fell to the ground. He sighed , somewhat anxiously. He hoped that he wouldn't have to tell Magnus about his dream. But it looked like , that wasn't going to happen. Magnus wanted to know what was bothering him.

"So are you going to tell me now?" Magnus asked.

"Yes" Alec replied.

"So what is it? Wait! Your aren't breaking up with me are you? Because we technically only been going out since Saturday" Magnus said , almost on the verge of tears.

"No! Why would you think such a silly thing?" Alec asked , kind of hurt.

"I don't know , I'm sorry" Magnus apologized.

"Its okay" Alec said.

"So whats the thing that has been bothering you?" Magnus asked.

"I fell asleep in one of my classes and they dream I had scared me. I was walking down a slightly dark hallway , and I heard footsteps and every time I looked behind me no one was there. So I just kept walking down the hall. Until I felt someone's breath down my neck. A voice started to say that I didn't belong here , and that my "kind" was disgusting. And so a hand grabbed me and turned me around and I saw that it was Sebastian. He had this really evil look in his eyes. And i asked him what was he doing and he said that he was going to do the world a favor and get "rid" of me. So he took something out and stabbed me with it and i died" Alec explained in a rush.

Magnus just sat there. Dumbfounded. No wonder why Alec seemed so scared before. That dream sounded terrible. And what did Sebastian mean about Alec's "kind". Surely he didn't mean..

"Alec? Are you sure that Sebastian didn't tell you what he meant by "your kind"?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. "No".

Alec saw that Magnus paled quite a bit. The usual color that was on his face wasn't there anymore. He looked like he was about to barf. But why did he look so sick? it was only a dream. It wasnt like it was going to come true or anything. Alec reached his hand out and tentatively , took Magnus's hand in his own.

"Magnus? Are you okay? You look like your about to be sick" Alec said.

"Huh? Oh , I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Magnus replied.

"But I _want_ to worry about you. You are my _boyfriend_" Alec muttered.

Magnus just smiled a small crooked smile. Alec cared a lot sometimes. It made Magnus feel happy to know that someone besides Stacy , loved him. Although they didn't say "I love you" to each other yet. Seeing as they only started dating on Saturday. But the intent was still clear.

The bell , signaling that lunch was over , rang loud and clear. Breaking Alec and Magnus out of their own little bubble. Alec stood up first , grabbed his book bag and then help Magnus up off the grass. They headed back inside.

All the way inside , Alec felt as though someone was watching him.

Sebastian smiled a deep grim smile.

It wouldn't be long before his plan to rid the school of these freaks , was set into motion. And when it was completed , the school would be a much better place to go to. He couldn't stand the sight of these people. Tainting the hallways with their strangeness. It was better to have them gone.

He chuckled darkly.

He looked down at his watch and saw that if he didn't start running now , he would be late for class. So he darted off towards the school.

All the while , thinking about his genius plan.

_A/n: Hey! i hope you liked this chapter. And again , it made me feel absolutely horrible .. writing from Sebastian's POV. What I didn't like this most was the dream Alec had in the beginning. That was sad and scary. All at the same time. _

_And as a promised before , there will be NO character death. I hate it when one of the main characters die. And I'm pretty sure you hate it as well. _

_Anyway the next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow. _

_And I hope I didn't do an awful job on this one.._

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	12. FRIENDS

_A/n: Ello! Here is chapter twelve! YAY! Were at chapter twelve already! I feel happy because of that. Now before I start off with this chapter I'd like to clear up some confusion. I know I may not put in a lot of the characters that were in the book into the fic. But that's because when I started to write this I had it centered a lot around Alec and Magnus (seeing as they're the main focus) and now in the next few chapters they will involve Sebastian a lot. But that's only because of the way I got this story planned out. _

_Now I will include a few chapters with the other characters. So I guessed , I would start with this chapter. So this one will mostly focus on: Jace/Clary , Izzy/Simon , Sebastian (grr , the very evil male model) and I will only have a little bit of Alec and Magnus in this chapter._

_And some surprising things will come up in this chapter , I am sure. So I hope that cleared up some things for you! _

_I do not own The Mortal Instruments .. sadly '-.-_

_Anyway On with the story , happy people!_

_Third Person POV:_

Jace was holding Clary's hand as they made their way to the lunch room. Clary was rambling on about some new art exhibit downtown , Jace kept nodding and would occasionally mutter "Um hm , that sounds nice". They walked into the cafeteria and found their friends. They walked over , Clary still talking about the different kinds of paintings at the exhibit.

"Hey guys" Jace said as he sat down.

"Hey , has anyone seen Alec around lately?" Clary asked , finally getting off the art topic.

"Um , no .. actually .. he has a _boyfriend_ now" Izzy said.

"Boyfriend?" Clary said.

"Yep" Izzy replied , popping the "p".

After that was said , there was an awkward silence. No one told Clary or Simon that Alec was gay. They heard the rumors go around the school , but they dismissed them. Thinking that they were a lie.

"Hey , who wants to go shopping after school?" Izzy asked excitedly , breaking the silence as well.

They all groaned. Shopping with Izzy was torture. After the multiple hours at the mall , you couldn't feel your feet anymore. And its no lie either. Izzy glared at them.

"Ill go with you" Simon said.

"Of course your going to go to the mall with me. Your my boyfriend after all" Izzy replied to him.

Simon blushed a little when he was called her boyfriend. It was funny how two different people fell in love..

"Well if Simon's going , I wanna go too!" Clary said , pouting.

"Great! Now all we need is Jace" Izzy replied , while glancing at Jace.

Jace sighed. "Fine , but I'm going only for Clary"

Izzy squealed and clapped her hands. The other people that surrounded their table looked at her strangely. But that was normal. Izzy did have her very random times. And no one really knew when they were going to happen.

For the rest of the time they had left before lunch was over they talked about random things. Like what they were going to do at the mall , where should they go to eat , what stores to go to, and if they should have a sleep over after going to the mall. Everyone agreed that they should have a sleep over after the mall. It was the only thing they agreed on.

The bell signaling that Lunch was over rang loud and clear. So with a heavy sigh , the four friends picked up their book bags and walked off to homeroom.

Sebastian was sitting in homeroom , being extremely bored.

What was there to do in such a boring class? There was nothing really to do. He could always discreetly listen to his i pod. Or maybe ..

He could come up with some more ideas for his genius plan to get rid of Alec Lightwood.

He was determine to get rid of him. The school didn't need him. So it worked out perfectly. And most people didn't know this but Alec was his best friend , up until last year. That was when he learned Alec's secret. He was grossed out and disgusted by Alec. Most best friends would've been supportive and comforting , but not him. He was quite the opposite actually. Sebastian remembered that day quite clearly..

_He and Alec were walking around the school , when Alec stopped for a second. A troubled expression on his face. He didn't really know how to do this._

_"Are you okay , man? You look like your about to be sick" He laughed._

_Alec just shook his head in jerky motions. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He looked at Sebastian._

_"Sebastian , I-I'm gay.." He stuttered , with fear in his eyes._

_Alec knew Sebastian didn't like gays. He said so a few years ago. He called them "not right" and that they didn't belong anywhere. _

_Sebastian just had to be some kind of weird and sick joke that Alec was playing one him. He stopped laughing after a minute or so. The look in Alec's eyes, said that he wasn't joking._

_"Your not joking are you..?" Sebastian asked._

_Alec just shook his head. He couldn't find his voice. e saw that Sebastian's face turned dark. The look in his eyes went from friendly to evil in just a few short seconds. Alec was regretting his decision to come out to him. He didn't want to get hurt because of his stupid mistake._

_Sebastian walked off , leaving Alec behind in the hallway. Sebastian had his cellphone out , texting what he just found out to all of the contacts that were on his phone._

_And this was the start of something terrifying.._

Sebastian didn't ever regret his decision to not be friends with Alec anymore. If he had known sooner he would have did that a long time ago. But the whole plan thing didn't come into the light until this year. When Alec decided to get a _boyfriend_. They tainted the school , like swear words and drugs taint the minds of young kids. It wasn't right.

And it had to be stopped. No matter what.

Izzy and Simon was sitting in homeroom. Just talking to each other.

"So who's Alec's boyfriend?" Simon asked , curiously.

"Its that new guy .. i think his name is Magnus Bane" Izzy replied.

"Magnus? That's a weird name" Simon said.

"Meh , I guess the poor dude couldn't pick his own name" She laughed.

Simon laughed with her. That's one of the things he loved about her. She had an amazing sense of humor. And she used it constantly. She didn't care what people thought bout her either. She was perfect , in his eyes.

"Well this isn't the most romantic place to ask this but .. I was wondering .. Simon do you love me?" Izzy asked.

Simon coughed loudly , making the other people in the class stare at him. The teacher glared at him. He blushed slightly.

"Izzy , y-yes .. I-I love you" Simon stuttered.

Izzy squealed happily. And again everyone stared at them. But they didn't care. They were too happy. Izzy smiled brightly. And happily.

"I love you too , Simon" She declared.

Now the other people thought that they lost their minds. Who knew that they would end up telling each other the "big statement"? The people in their class thought that Izzy was only going out with Simon for something to do. Well that maybe would have been her intentions in the beginning , but over the time that they went out she developed feelings for the boy with glasses.

And it was sweet in their own little way.

Izzy hugged Simon tightly , and sighed. For once she was truly happy. And she didn't worry about anything.

Alec and Magnus were sitting in homeroom as well.

They were talking about their official date that they would have on Friday coming up. They were excited for it. Magnus entwined their fingers and swung their hands under that table they sat at. The other people in their class looked at them with weird expressions.

Didn't they ever see people show their love for each other before?

Perhaps not , by the way that they were looking at Alec and Magnus. It was mean actually. Couldn't they let them have some privacy. instead of looking at them all the time?

"Am I allowed to wear glitter on our date?" Magnus asked.

"You can wear whatever you want .. I don't really care" Alec replied in a hushed whisper.

"Oh good! Although I was going to wear glitter whether you liked or not" Magnus said with a smile.

Alec had to laugh at his boyfriends statement. Even though it wasn't really funny. It was just the way he said it made Alec laugh , like he lost his mind. But he didn't really care anymore. When he was with magnus he felt more confident and less shy and scared.

Which made him more happier.

The bell rang , making the people in the class get up out of their seats with a groan and go to class.

The six different friends all got their bags and headed to different classes. Waiting for the day to be over and done with.

_A/n: I hope this was okay! I know I didn't reveal anything with Sebby's plan , but that will come up shortly .. maybe in the next chapter or two. For now I just wanted to include a chapter with all of them in it. So I hope I did this okay! _

_And pooey on Sebastian for being a big meany! _

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	13. Closet

_A/n: Hey everyone! *sigh* It seems like this was a delay as well. I apologize for that. It seems that I have had a little case of what I would like to call: Writer's block. But no worries. I got inspiration again. For this chapter and as well for some new stories that I would like to write after this one is finished. But then again .. I am planning on making a sequel to this after its finished. And so I have many Ideas for that! _

_So anyway enough of my rambling , I'm pretty sure by now you just want to read the chapter!_

_Happy reading!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec was walking down the hallway to his first afternoon class when he was grabbed.

He was pretty sure is wasn't Magnus. Magnus wouldn't have grabbed Alec so rough and ungentle. Instead the person who grabbed him , roughly pulled him away from the crowd and blind folded him. All he saw was the darkness of the blindfold.

He was then shoved somewhere. He was pushed to the ground. Before the person left , where ever this was, he said grimly:

"This is only the beginning.."

Then he heard footsteps and a door clicking shut then being locked. Alec's hands went up to his face. He felt the fabric of the blindfold. He reached back and tried to untangle the knots. After a few minutes it came undone and he pulled it away.

It was better with the blindfold on.

He was in a small and dark room. Two of the things he hated the most. He hated the dark. He had a huge fear to it. He couldn't explain why he was afraid of it. He just was. And he was afraid of small spaces as well. And that wasn't helping either.

He felt a panic attack come on. He felt hot tears well up in his eyes. His breathing coming in ragged little gasps. Why would someone do this to him? Some how this person found out about his little phobias and used them against him.

But to his embarrassment , a heard a small whimper of distress leave his lips. He covered his mouth to muffle the sounds of him crying. The tears falling over his face like a waterfall. And in that instant he pitied himself for being so weak and such a loser.

An eighteen year old boy , afraid of the dark. If everyone found out about this it would like last year all over again. Probably worst this time. Alec squeezed his eyes closed. Trying to not think about the darkness that threatened to suffocate him. He hoped someone would find him.

He truly did pick a bad day to leave his cell-phone home. If he had it with him , he could have texted Magnus or Jace to come look for him.

His heart beat picked up pace as the minutes wore on. He was afraid it was going to explode from the speed at which it was going at. His brain seemed to be hyper aware of all the noises in and out of the room. He felt a sob rake through him. He shivered.

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Drifting off..

A little while later he heard the door open , followed by a gasp. Alec quickly opened his eyes and saw that Magnus was the one who opened the door. He jumped up from the floor and launched himself at his boyfriend. Giving him a huge , and grateful , hug. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist , pulling him in closer.

Alec was trembling in Magnus' arms. He was glad that someone had finally found him. Magnus whispered comforting things in Alec's ear. Hoping to calm him down.

When Alec looked up from Magnus' shoulder he saw that he was in the hallway. And that everyone in the hallway was either staring at them or whispering to their friends. Alec blushed deeply and put his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"Alec , who did this to you?" Magnus asked quietly.

Alec hesitated for a moment then said: "Sebastian".

"Alec you have to tell the principle about this , or else its gonna get worst" Magnus said.

"No! Can we just forget about this?" Alec muttered , frighteningly.

Magnus sighed. But he decided to let it go. If this was what Alec wanted , then fine. Magnus would respect his wishes.

"How about we skip , the rest of the afternoon?" Magnus suggested.

"Okay" This was the first time that Alec was ever going to skip class. After the little closet incident he didn't feel up to staying in school.

Magnus took Alec's arm , and dragged him out of the school. They walked over to Magnus' car and got in. Then they drove off.

"So where do you want to go to?" Magnus asked.

"Just home , if my parents ask .. Ill just say that I didnt feel well and that I asked you to go home with me" Alec said.

"Alec I'm just wondering , but do your parents know were dating?" Magnus timidly asked.

"They _heard_ of you , but they don't know that were dating" Alec explained.

"So this is going to be my first time meeting your parents?"

"Uh huh"

"Ah. I was hoping to wait for Friday! Oh well , I guess"

"You wanted to meet my parents on Friday?"

"Yeahhh"

"Oh"

After that , the rest of the car ride to Alec's house was silent. But not an uncomfortable silence. But a nice and quiet one. Alec was glad that , they didn't need to fill every void with conversation. He was glad to know that they could be absolutely quiet , and still not be awkward.

They pulled up to Alec's house. They got out and walked up to the door , hand in hand. Alec dug his key out from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. They walked inside and took of their shoes , so they wouldn't get any dirt on the new white carpet.

Maryse was walking down the stairs when Alec and Magnus got inside.

"Alec why are you home so early? And whose this?" She asked.

Alecs face light up like a firecracker. "I was sick and this is Magnus hes m-my b-b-boyfriend"

Maryse had a surprised expression on her face. Alec had a boyfriend and she didn't know until now? She shook her head , she was being foolish. If Alec didn't want to introduce his boyfriend to her until now , well that was fine.

"Oh! Its nice to meet you!" She said politely.

"Its nice to meet you too!" Magnus replied.

"Im pretty sure I left the bathroom tap on .. so I got to go! Ill talk to you boys later , kay?" She said , then disappeared back to the bathroom.

Alec shrugged his shoulders happy that the little introduction was over. He grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him into the living room. They flopped down onto the couch and watched some TV for a little while.

A little while later Alec heard an "Awww!".

He cracked open his eyes and saw that he was sleeping on something. Not _something_ he realized but _someone. _That someone was Magnus. Huh. They must have fallen asleep while watching TV. He brought his head up from Magnus' chest and saw that his mother and father was standing in the doorway of the living room.. staring at them. Alec blushed.

His parents laughed. Alec just glared at them.

Magnus stirred and wrapped his arms around Alec. Pulling him down closer to his body. If that was possible. Alec wondered if Magnus knew what was going on here. He bent down , close to Magnus' ear and yelled:

"WAKE UP!"

That was a bad mistake. Magnus rolled off the couch , pinning Alec underneath him. Alec's parents laughter could be heard all over the room. With a small blush Magnus got up from Alec and pulled him up.

"Well , that was amusing" Robert said , chuckling.

"Maybe to you.." Alec muttered.

"Anyway , Maryse explained what happened.. and its nice to meet you Magnus" Robert said.

"You too" Magnus replied , his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Well , we'll just leave you two alone now .. be good!" Maryse said as she pulled Robert out of the room.

Magnus turned to Alec , who still had a blush on his face.

"Are you ever going to tell them about this afternoon?" He asked.

Alec shook his head. He didn't ever want to tell them about this afternoon. It was humiliating and slightly scary. _Stupid dark closets_ Alec thought bitterly.

"Alec you should really tell them" Magnus said , with concern in his voice.

"No, can we please drop it?" Alec begged.

Magnus sighed. As much as he didn't like Alec not telling parents about the incident , he had to respect his boyfriends wishes. It was the only right thing to do. And if Alec wanted to tell them it would be on his own time and when he felt like he was ready to tell them.

"Fine" He said.

"Thank you" Alec replied sweetly.

Magnus leaned over and placed a light kiss on Alec's lips. He sighed contently. Then pulled away. He was fine with Jace and Izzy interrupting them but if it was Alec's parents to catch them.. that would be very embarrassing.

"Hey Alec..?" Magnus started.

"Hmm"

"Since I met your parents , how about you meet my mom?"

"Really?"

"Yeah , but that's if you want to"

"I would like to meet your mom"

"Really!"

"Yeah"

Magnus hugged Alec gently and then rushed them out to the porch to get their shoes on. After they had their shoes on Alec called out:

"Mom , I'm going out for a while!"

He heard his mother call out an okay , so they walked ou the door and down the driveway. They got into Magnus' car and drove off to his place.

When they got to Magnus' house there was a light blue car in the driveway. Alec looked over at Magnus questioningly.

"That's my moms car , i helped her pick out the color" Magnus explained.

Oh. So that's why the car was light blue. The most common color for a car in Brooklyn was black. Not a lot of people decided to go for bright colored cars.

They got out of Magnus' car and walked up to his door. Magnus turned the door knob and let them in. And like at Alec's place they took their shoes off in the porch and then walked in.

"Mom , I got someone for you to meet!" He called out.

Magnus' foster mom , came out from the kitchen with a polite smile on her face. She walked over to Alec and grasped his hand in hers and shook it.

"Its nice to finally meet you! Magnus here couldn't stop talking about you" She laughed.

Magnus blushed.

"Its nice to meet you too" Alec replied.

"Well , I got cookies in the oven .. they should be done in a bit, so Ill call out to you guys when they're done okay?" She said.

They nodded. She went back into the kitchen and they went up to Magnus' room. Alec was kind of anxious to see his room , seeing as this would be the first time in his room. Magnus on the other hand already saw Alec's room.

They stopped at the last door in the long hallway. A little plaque like thing said: Magnus' Room. Magnus opened the door and gestured to go inside.

His room was a riot of colors. The walls were lime green and electric blue. And what seemed like glitter splattered in different places. The carpet was an orange color and the blankets on the bed were yellow. And on the ceiling there was those stick on glow-in-the-dark stickers. In all the room hurt Alec's eyes.

"So what do you think?" Magnus asked eagerly.

"No offense , but your room hurts my eyes" Alec admitted.

Magnus didn't take any offense at all. He laughed instead. Alec blushed.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Because the way you just said that made it seem like a crime" Magnus laughed.

After a while they ended up on Magnus' bed. Just talking and cuddling. A little while later they were found by Stacy , fast asleep in each others arms.

Stacy looked at them and knew that there was true love between these opposites. She back out of the room and gently closed the door.

_A/n: I hope this chapter didn't suck! It took me forever to write it! But I think that is besides the point. That little part in the beginning was only a little thing in Sebastian's plan. But have no fear! I promise you , that his plan is going to get more spotlight in the next few chapters , instead of cryptic little paragraphs. _

_Anyway , I truly did have fun writing this .. even though it did take me forever! :P_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	14. Anonymous

_A/n: Hey everyone! Did you guys like the last chapter? Hmm, it seems that i ask that question a lot! But I just want to know! I want to know what you like or dislike in the chapters , it would help me so much ! So that I can put in things that you would like to happen and put in things that I would want as well! Okay , so here it is! Chapter 14! Yay! _

_I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. Were on chapter 14 already and were only now getting into Sebastian's plan , so I could say that there will be at least 25 chapters. It will be at least this long , so that I can reveal Sebastian's plan and further develop Alec and Magnus' relationship before writing the sequel._

_So I guess you have had enough of my mindless rambling , and just really want to read the chapter.. _

_So read on happy people!_

_Third Person POV:_

It was finally Friday.

The day that Alec and Magnus had been looking forward to all week.

Tonight was going to be their very first official date. They didn't exactly know what they were going to do. But Alec had a little plan. He was thinking that they could do what they did all those weeks ago. They could have a moonlit picnic and just hang out.

It didn't need to be fancy to be special.

And if they were together it didn't matter what they did or where they went to. Just being in each others presence was good enough. But until tonight they had to suffer through six hours of school. They were currently in art class. Just talking and not doing the assignment.

"So what are we going to be doing tonight?" Magnus asked.

"Oh , its a surprise" Alec replied.

"But you know I hate surprises!" Magnus whined.

"I know" He said with a sly smile.

Magnus huffed and went back to his painting. It was .. interesting. It looked like an abstract portrait of his cat. Magnus looked at it and scowled. He could draw but just not paint. He didn't really know why though.

Alec's painting on the other hand looked good. It was a picture of someplace that reminded Magnus of a fairytale land. There was a huge lake in the picture , in the middle of two mountains. And in the distance there was something that looked like a city. The painted city looked like glass. In all the painting looked very pretty.

"Wow Alec , that's really good" Magnus commented.

"Thanks , I like yours too" Alec replied.

Magnus looked at Alec like he had a dozen heads. "You like my painting? Alec , it looks like some three year old got at paint and painted a canvas".

"It doesn't matter. I still like it"

"Okay then.."

The bell rang a few minutes after that. They packed up their stuff and headed for their next class. On the way , they saw Sebastian. Alec hung his head low , trying to not make Sebastian notice him. Magnus on the other hand out right glared at him. Sebastian just scowled at them and walked off with his 'friends'.

"Alec its okay now , hes gone" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec sighed a breath of relief. Magnus frowned. Nobody should be that scared to walk in a school hallway. Especially when the school 'had a low tolerance on bullying'. Well to Magnus that was complete BS. But then again Alec wouldn't tell anyone about this.

They came to their classroom and walked inside. Once inside they took their seats in the back row. Alec took out his phone and checked for any new messages. His phone had been buzzing in the hallway on the way to class. He scrolled down and the new message he saw , kind of frightened him.

_Get out while you can , Lightwood_ it said.

Magnus looked over and saw that Alec's face had gone a shocking pale white and he looked like he was about to be sick. He tapped Alec's shoulder gently. Alec whipped his head towards Magnus , his eyes were wide open.

"Whats wrong Alec?" Magnus asked.

Alec just shook his head and passed him the phone , the message still up on the screen. Magnus read and reread it a few times. He was scared for his boyfriend. Whoever was targeting Alec meant business. This person probably wouldn't stop terrorizing Alec until Alec did something stupid.

"Alec , please tell someone about this" Magnus begged.

"No , Ill handle it myself"

"That's what you said a few days ago. But then you got locked in a closet!"

"That was probably for a joke"

"Alec you were locked in there since second period , when I found you it was fifth period. So you were in that closet for three hours!"

"Magnus , I promise Ill be fine"

Magnus sighed. Why did Alec have to be so hard-headed? Why couldn't he just go to someone and tell them about this whole situation? Or more better yet , why couldn't this person just leave them alone? What did Alec ever do to have this bad luck on him? Alec was sweet and kind , he didn't deserve this.

Magnus felt Alec slip his hand into his and clutched it tightly. He sighed. He hoped that this little problem didn't get in the way of their relationship. That would be terrible if it did.

He leaned his head on the desk and tried to forget about their little problem.

Sebastian smiled wickedly.

He was getting more into the plan as the days wore on. Trapping Lightwood in the closet was okay. He knew that Alec had a fear of the dark and small spaces , so that worked to his advantage. And he used his friends cellphone to send the text.

He was a genius.

_Victory is going to be sweet , once hes gone _ He thought.

He didn't dare tell his friends about the plan. They would tell the principle or worst: the police. They always had a thing for playing by the rules. Not him of course. He did what ever he wanted to do.

And getting rid of the menace was one of those things.

First it was going to be Lightwood. And then when he was done with him , he would go after his _boyfriend_. The weird glittery transfer student. And when they were gone , the school would be a more tolerable place.

He couldn't wait for that day to come.

He hoped it wold come soon. Locking Lightwood in the closet just didn't cut it. Hmm , but if it were a more confined space than a janitorial closet .. then maybe.

No.

Sebastian wanted to get rid of him _slowly_. And nothing would make him stop.

Since last year this was one of his biggest goals in life. That and to become a male model. But no one knew of the model thing. Only his parents. And not even they were happy about that. But as before , Sebastian didn't care. He did what he wanted to do.

And tonight , would be the beginning of the end.

Alec and Magnus got up from their seats when the final bell of the day shrieked out its cry.

Magnus walked with Alec down to his locker. Hands entwined. The stares lessened over the last few days. And Alec was happy about that. He didn't like the stares that they got when walking down the hallways. It unnerved him , and made him nervous.

The text that he got earlier was still on his mind. What did it mean? 'Get out while you can?' it sounded threatening enough. But Alec just wished he knew the deeper meaning to it. He sighed heavily.

"Whats wrong , darling?" Magnus asked.

"That text is still bothering me" He replied in a tired voice.

Magnus was about to say something when Alec said:

"No , I am not telling anyone about this so forget it"

Magnus frowned at his boyfriends behavior. Even though Alec may not be showing it , Magnus knew he was scared of what was happening to him at school. First the closet and now a threatening text. If Alec was scared to come to school , he must be terrified by now.

"Lets just hope it doesn't get worst" Magnus said quietly.

"Yeah" Alec said distractedly.

They were at Alec's locker now. So he opened it up and shoved the books he didn't need for the weekend into his messy locker and then shut it and locked it. They walked out of the building in silence and got into Magnus' car and drove off towards Alec's house.

The whole way there they didn't say anything. Just too caught up in their thoughts to talk. The silence was broken by Magnus when they came up to Alec's house.

"Ill be here at 7 , okay?" Magnus said.

"Okay , Ill see you then" Alec replied.

Before Alec got out of the car Magnus kissed him lightly on the cheek. Alec felt his face flush red as he climbed out of the car. It was amazing how much Magnus made him blush. He walked up to the door and opened it , and was greeted by an over-excited Izzy.

"Tonight's your first date with Magnus!" She cheered.

"Yeah..?" Alec said this like a question.

"Can I help you get ready?" She asked.

"Ill let you help , only if you don't put any makeup on my face. The last time you did that , it took me forever to get off" He said sternly.

And luckily the day that Izzy put the makeup on him , Sebastian wasn't in school. So he didn't get threatening glares or hurt. So that was okay.

She sighed , but complied to his rules that he set for her.

So they walked up to Alec's room in silence. Once in his room , Izzy went straight for his closet while he just lounged on his bed. Trying to get that stupid text message out of his head. He sighed. Why was he always picked on? If people were really that homophobic , then they probably had something wrong with them.

"Ah hah!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What?" Alec asked , while sitting up.

"I found the perfect outfit for you" She said , smugly.

"Oh" He replied.

She laid the clothing onto his bed so he could see what she picked out for him. It was all relatively normal. The outfit consisted of the jeans he 'borrowed' from Jace , a purple t-shirt and a purple belt to go with the t-shirt. Alec looked at Izzy.

"Izzy are you buying me random clothes? 'Cause Im pretty sure I don't own purple clothes. And what is with you and the color purple on me?" He asked.

"I just happen to think the color purple looks good on you and I gotta admit I did bu some of the purple t-shirts but otherwise you already had some of these things but just never noticed them" Izzy explained.

"Oh"

"Yep! So now go and get dressed"

Alec went to the bathroom and put on the clothes that Izzy picked out for him. He refrained from looking in the mirror. He didn't want to see what he looked like. Once he was done he gathered up all of his school clothes and put them in the laundry basket by the door and walked out.

"Yay! You look awesome Alec" Izzy said.

"Uh thanks" Alec said , uncomfortably.

With one last smile at her brother Izzy walked out of the room and went to her own , to call Simon and see what he was doing.

She flopped into her bed with a sigh. She was truly happy for her brother. She thought that he would never find someone to be with. But then Magnus came along and helped Alec find that someone. The someone had been him.

She got her phone and called Simon. He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hullo" He said.

"Hey Simon , its me" Izzy replied.

"Oh hey! Whats up?"

"Nothing much"

"Oh"

They kept talking , until Izzy heard the doorbell ring. She quickly let Simon go and ran down the stairs to answer the door. She threw open the door and saw that Magnus was there , in his all glitter glory.

"Hey Magnus! Come in" She said brightly.

"Thanks" He replied.

She noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing what seemed to be a Tokio Hotel concert t-shirt and a purple shirt under that , with black leather looking pants , along with purple shoes. _Hmm , purple seems to be a very popular color tonight_ She thought.

Alec decided to make his presence known. He walked down the stairs and looked at Magnus.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey , you ready to go now?" Magnus asked.

He nodded and got his shoes on and together they walked out the door. Before they climbed into the car Izzy called out:

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do , and be safe!"

They laughed at her and drove off.

_A/n: Okay I am going to stop there because this was getting to be very long. In the next chapter Sebastian's plan goes on further , so I warm you about that. But it wont be too bad .. maybe. So I hope you liked this chapter. It was only just a long filler chapter. The next one should be up either later on or tomorrow. _

_And is it just me or does Sebastian kind of remind you of Damon Salvatore from the Vampire diaries .. I think he does :P  
_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	15. Missing

_A/n: Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had to wait a few days to see where this was going to and what was going to happen in this chapter (well obviously something to do with Sebby's plan..) So I really hope you liked the last chapter. Personally I thought it was horribly written. Anyway.._

_I have one warning for this chapter.. _

_Its gonna get pretty dark at some places , but that's because of Sebby's plan. And I promise that no one will be .. seriously injured. _

_Anyway i hope you like this chapter!_

_Read on happy people!_

_Third Person POV:_

Alec finally told Magnus what they were going to be doing on their date.

Well obviously he had to. Magnus was the one who was driving. And Alec couldn't really move over a bit and grab the steering wheel and drive them in the right direction. Well he could but that would cause a big accident.

Magnus was smiling hugely. He liked the idea that Alec had. It was cute. And thoughtful. He remembered that day , the day that they officially got together. It made him happy to remember those kind of things. Magnus pulled up into a parking space near the park and turned off the car. He and Alec got out and walked to the place they were sitting to before.

When they found the place. They sat down in the grass hand in hand. They talked about different things. Like: old pets they had- Magnus had a goldfish named "fishy" before he got chairman meow , their favorite food- Alec's was chocolate cake.

The wind blew , making Alec shiver.

"Are you cold?" Magnus asked.

"Just a little" Alec admitted.

"I can go and get your coat from the car , if you want" Magnus replied.

"Its okay , Ill go get it myself" Alec said.

"Okay then" Magnus said.

Alec stood up and stretched then shivered a little bit. He started his walk to the car , still shivering. _Why did I leave my coat in the car?_ Alec thought as he continued to walk.

He suddenly got the feeling that someone was following him._ Just like my dream.._ He thought dazedly. And like in his dream he turned around to see if there was anyone there.

There wasn't.

He sighed and continued his walk back to the car. And again he got the distinct feeling of someone following him. He turned around again for the second time. To his surprise there was someone there. But it wasn't just anyone.

It was Sebastian.

Magnus was still sitting in the grass waiting for Alec to come back from getting his coat. How long did it take to walk to a car and get a coat and then walk back? Magnus was now waiting twenty minutes. He sighed.

What if he decided to walk home and leave him there? No. That wouldn't be like Alec , at all. Alec considered everyone Else's feelings. Everyone but his. He checked his phone for any new messages from Alec.

There was none. And it was now twenty five minutes since Alec left.

Magnus got up from his spot on the grass and walked to the car. When he got there he was surprised that Alec was nowhere to be seen. It seems like there was no evidence of Alec ever coming to the car to get his jacket. _This is really strange_ Magnus thought.

Where could have Alec gone to? Now Magnus really wondered if Alec left , leaving him behind. His heart dropped at that thought. Tonight was their official date. Alec wouldn't have ruined it by running off somewhere.

Magnus took out his cellphone and dialed , the well known number. He hoped that Alec would pick up the phone. But after several rings , it went to voice mail.

"Alec its me. Where are you? Did I do something to make you leave? Well anyway , please call me back. Please" Magnus said and then hung up the phone.

He cursed himself for sounding so vulnerable and pathetic.

He walked around to the drivers side of the car and got in and drove off. He really wondered what he was going to say to Alec's parents and Izzy when he got to Alec's house. What could he possibly say? "I'm sorry but I lost your son when I was out on a date with him". Yeah. That would be a very fantastic thing to say to your boyfriends parents. If you wanted them to forbid you to ever going near him ever again.

He turned off onto Alec's street and drove to his house. He parked the car on the curb and got out and walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell. Izzy answered the door with a confused expression on her face.

"Magnus? Wheres Alec?" She asked.

"Yes it is I , the magnificent Magnus Bane. And for the other question.. uhh" Magnus said.

"Okay something is definitely wrong. You just stuttered" Izzy observed.

"How about I come in , and I explain to everyone" Magnus suggested.

Izzy shrugged but let him in , but not without telling him to take off his shoes. He just rolled his eyes but took off his shoes. They walked into the living , finding that everyone was in the room. Izzy cleared her throat.

"Umm , Magnus has something to tell us" She said to them.

Magnus stood there awkwardly for a minute before telling them what happened in a rushed and hurried voice. When he was finished there were different expressions on everyone's face. Jace looked like he was about to laugh and probably say: _you lost your boyfriend?_ Izzy looked like she was about to cry. Maryse looked shocked and Robert looked a little angry.

"So you dont know where hes to?"Maryse asked quietly.

Magnus nodded his head in shame. He felt terrible for all of this.

"Robert what are we going to do? Should we call the police?" She asked her husband.

Robert got up and got the phone and passed it to Maryse. She took it and dialed the police number. She reported Alec's disappearance and when she hung up she had a sad look on her face.

"They said they wouldn't start searching for him until tomorrow morning" She said.

Magnus frowned. Shouldn't they start tonight? This was a missing person for crying out loud! He felt that this was all his fault. If he had made Alec bring his coat with him when they first got out of the car , Alec would be with him and wouldn't be missing.

"This is all my fault" He voiced out loud.

"No Magnus , its no ones fault. Well find him" Maryse said in a soft voice.

Magnus walked over and sat on the white couch next to her and hung his hand in his hands. To his immense surprise she put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into her side. He felt a little smile tug at the corner of his lips , but it never came.

Only tears. He felt the water trail down his glittery face. Probably smudging the makeup he had on earlier.

"If you want you can stay here for the night" She volunteered.

"No that's okay , I should get going soon anyway. My mom is probably wondering where I am" He explained.

"Okay then. But let me walk you out to the door" She said.

They got up and went to the porch. He put on his shoes and gave her a hug. Maryse was surprised but hugged him back for a minute. He walked down the driveway and got into his car and drove him.

Alec woke up with a groan. Wait. _Woke up?_ Since when did he fall asleep?

He remembered he was out on a date with Magnus. And he had to go back to the car for something. He couldn't remember what he needed , but it was in the car. And then there was someone following him.

Well wherever he was to , it was dark. _Great_ he thought bitterly. But there was a little candle lit so he could see , very dimly. He felt a throbbing in the back of his head. He leaned back , to see if there was a wall behind him. There was. So he leaned his throbbing head on the cool rock.

He wondered where Magnus was. Was he okay? Was he out searching for him? Or did he just go home when he realized that Alec was gone , to pay with his cat and watch TV with his mom? So many questions like these pooped up into Alec's mind.

He heard thundering foot steps. They were pretty loud and they sounded like they were close. He heard a door open. Followed by a stream of light. Someone flicked a light switch and light brightened up the room.

It was Sebastian. Why wasn't Alec surprised? Well , Sebastian was the one who has hurt him so much in the last year that it wasn't uncommon. Sebastian smiled grimly.

"Good your up" He said.

Alec didn't say anything.

"Oh so your giving me the silent treatment? Okay then" Sebastian laughed.

Alec cringed when he heard his laugh. It sounded evil. And it cut through Alec like blunt cutting knives.

"So by now your probably where you're to" He continued. " I guess you could call this my "secret hideout". I come here , very rarely. Only when I have something .. to dispose of"

"Dispose of?" Alec croaked out. His throat was dry.

"Alec your so stupid. By now I was sure you'd have this whole "dispose of" thing figured out" Sebastian said lightly.

Alec shook his head. He didn't have any slight clue , about what was going on.

Sebastian sighed.

"Do you remember that guy? Um , what was his name? Uh , oh yes his name was Julian.. I think. Anyway. You know how everyone , said he just up and disappeared out of nowhere? Well , lets just say that was my doing. I found out his little secret. He was one of _your kind_" He spat out the last two words like they were dirty.

Alec trembled against the wall. When he didn't say anything Sebastian went on.

"So you see Lightwood , this time its going to be you" He said.

Oh god. Alec couldn't really believe what he was hearing. His ex-best friend was a crazy physco murderer. How couldn't Alec have figured this out before? He just didn't really pay attention to him very much. If he didn't figure this out.

"But , rest assured that I am not going to kill you outright. I want it to be torturous. Anyway , until then you will stay down here , but before I leave.." He drew out a sharp looking knife and walked over to Alec.

He grabbed Alec's arm and drew the sharp knife over it. The blood welled up and trickled down onto the floor. He did the same with the other arm. He pocketed the knife and walked out of the room , turning off the light and closing and locking the door behind him.

Alec felt tears brim up in his eyes and fall over. He really did wish that someone would find him.

And fast.

When Magnus got inside , his mother was waiting for him with a smile on her face. The smile quickly became a look of worry on her face when she seen His expression.

"What happened Magnus? Did you and Alec have a fight?" She asked.

"No , hes gone missing" He chocked out.

She quickly walked over him and pulled him into a hug. She stood there with him in her arms. He wrapped his around her and put his head on her shoulder. He started to sob. It was really breaking her heart to see her son like this.

"Shh , it'll be okay. The police will find him" She said softly.

He sniffled and brought his head up from her shoulder. He wiped the tears away from his face. He looked .. very interesting. The makeup he had on earlier was smudged all around his face. He gave her a small sad smile.

"You really think so?" He asked, his voice scratchy from the crying.

"I know so. Now go to bed, you need some rest" She said.

He nodded and went up to his room. When he was makeup free and ready for bed he climbed underneath the warm yellow comforters and snuggled into them.

He soon fell into a fitful sleep.

_A/n: I am so so so so so so sorry for making this chapter turn out the way it did. I understand completely if you think I'm a nutcase for writing something like this. Trust me , this is not something that I write all the time. It makes me feel scared that I'm capable of writing something like this. _

_And I'm really hating Sebastian. Stupid evil male model.. Grr. _

_Anyway , I hope you liked this sad (and scary) chapter.. _

_I will promise you this though! There will be a happy ending. The has to have a happy ending! _

_anyway .. review? _

_tellie xox_


	16. Found

_A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter as well. I feel bad for not writing this chapter any sooner. Its just that it was hard to figure out what to do with this because of the last chapter (That one was scary to write , just saying) So i am not completely sure how this is gonna turn out like. _

_But you might be happy how this turns out .. maybe not.._

_Anyway Read On Happy People!_

_Third Person POV:_

It was a week since Alec went missing.

One week without him was like eternity to Magnus.

He missed Alec so much that it hurt. He didn't really come out of his room , only to go to the bathroom and get meals. But otherwise he stayed in the confines of his very colorful and sparkly bedroom.

Stacy worried for her son. He didn't act like the happy upbeat person he was. He was more or less , _depressed._ She sighed. She really did hope that they would find Alec soon. She couldn't stand to see Magnus hurt this much over a boy.

_But they are in love.._ She thought.

She got up from her spot on the couch and climbed the stairs. She walked down the hall and stopped when she came to Magnus' room. She knocked , somewhat hesitantly. She heard a muffled voice sniffle out "come in", _He must have been crying again_ She thought as she walked into the colorful room.

Her heart broke a little bit more when she saw her son on his bed and crying like a defenseless little boy. She carefully walked over to his bed and sat down. She pulled Magnus into her arms. He sniffled a little more and laid his head down onto her shoulder. She patted his back and whispered words of comfort to him.

"The police will find him , I know it" She said.

"But what if they find him .. and they bring him back _dead_" He asked in a broken whisper.

"Don't go thinking like that! I'm sure they'll bring him back , alive" She replied.

He gently slipped out of his mothers embrace and curled up in the blankets. He closed his eyes and desperately hoped that Alec would be found and brought him well.

Alec knew it was a while since he was first brought to this house of horror.

And everyday went the same , it was a routine like thing.

He would wake up , and for some reason Sebastian would know when he woke up , and so he would come down and add more cuts to Alec's already beaten body and then he would leave. He would sit in the cold cellar all day , trying to keep the cuts from bleeding too much and try not to let the pain from each new and old cut , consume him.

Alec heard thumping footsteps. His body tensed. Sebastian's footsteps were like that. He braced himself for the worst when the door opened.

But the person who stood there in front of Alec with his mouth hanging open from shock , was not Sebastian. From the looks of his uniform he was probably a police man.

Was this a dream? Was this only a sick and twisted dream that his mind conjured up to make him feel a little bit better? But then the police man called out:

"I found him! Were down here in this cellar!"

Then suddenly a few more police people came thundering down. They all had the same shocked expression on their face. Were the cuts really that bad? Okay , maybe that was a stupid question.

"We need to call an ambulance , and quickly" One of the police said quickly.

Another police person nodded and went back up the stairs to call for an ambulance. A sharp pain in his arm made him whimper. The police shot their heads in his direction. One of them stepped forward , she was a kind looking lady. She didn't approach quickly but slow , as if she were afraid that she would scare him.

"That boy wont be able to hurt you or anyone else now" She said as she slid down onto the floor in front of him.

Alec knew she was talking about Sebastian when she said "that boy". He was glad that Sebastian was going to jail. And he was also glad that he was getting out of this cold and dirty cellar.

"Will I be able to go home?" He asked in a strained and scratchy voice.

"Well first you have to go to the hospital , your really sick" She replied.

Alec sighed , but didn't say anything else. He didn't really like hospitals or doctors. But if it meant that he would be able to go home sooner and see his family , and Magnus then he was all for going to the hospital.

He leaned his head back onto the stone wall and drifted off , the last thing he remembered before falling into an exhausted sleep was the kind face of the police lady.

At the Lightwood house the phone rang loudly.

Izzy got up from the couch and got the phone , she pressed the "talk" button and answered:

"Hello"

"Hello , is this Maryse Lightwood?" The voice asked.

"Um no , that's my mom. Would you like me to go and get her?" She asked.

"That would be great , thank you" The voice replied.

She called out to her mother who came out from the kitchen. She took the phone from Izzy and went upstairs. Izzy sat back down on the couch and watched a rerun of some show that was on. As soon as she was getting into the show , she heard a shrill scream.

Her mother came bolting down the stairs with a happy smile on her face. She stopped in the entryway of the living room.

"They found your brother! I'm going to the hospital now , do you want to come with me?" She asked.

"They found him? And of course" Izzy squealed.

She grabbed her purse which held all her important things , like her precious cellphone and pulled on a sweater and shoes and ran out the door with her mom. They got into the car and drove off to the hospital.

It didn't take a really long time to get to the hospital , with her mother's crazy driving and all. They pulled up into the hospital parking lot and parked the car and quickly got out and ran into the building. They went over to the receptionist and asked for Alec's room number. After they got it they went up to his room.

When they got there , a nurse was in taking his vitals and doing things like that. She hurried out of the room muttering something about "let the family see him" or something like that.

Maryse almost cried and Izzy let out a tiny scream. Alec looked so battered and broken lying there on the hospital bed. He turned his head at them a smiled a tiny , pained smile.

"Is Magnus with you?" He croaked out.

"No , do you want him here?" Izzy asked softly.

"In a little bit , I wanna sleep for a bit" He replied before dozing off.

Izzy turned to her mother. "I'm going to go and call Magnus , tell him that Alec is found and here at the hospital"

Maryse just nodded her head and sat in a surprisingly comfortable chair next to Alec's bed. She quietly slipped out of the room and then down many flights of stairs and then walked out of the building. As soon as she got out she took out her cell phone and called.

She hoped that Magnus would pick up..

Magnus was wallowing in his despair when he heard We are who we are by Ke$ha blare out from his phone.

Hm. That was strange. That was Izzy's ring tone and she rarely called or texted him. But with a heavy sigh he climbed out from underneath the bright blankets and got his phone , he answered with a hollow "hello"

"Magnus , I have great news!" She squealed.

"Izzy this better be the greatest news in the world , or else I'm going to be very upset. You interrupted my "wallow in despair" time" He said to her.

"Magnus this is terrific news! Anyway , guess what!" She said.

"What?" He sighed.

"They found Alec" She said in her calmest voice ever.

"Izzy that is a very cruel joke" He growled.

"No , I'm serious! I'm here at the hospital and everything! Please come , Alec wants to see you" Izzy pleaded.

He sighed but agreed to go anyway. He hung up and got dressed. He silently exited his room , hoping to not run into his mother. He didn't want to explain where he was going to.

Luck was on his side that night , he didn't encounter his mother as he slipped out of the house and got into his car and drove off to the hospital. It wasn't long before he was parked in the hospital parking lot and getting out of the car and walking quickly into the building. He asked the receptionist what room Alec was in, after he got the room number he left quickly.

When he got up to the room , Izzy and Maryse were already there , sitting by his bed. He let out a tiny gasp when he saw Alec , battered and bruised on the bed. He walked over to his bed and grasped his hand in his own. Alec stirred a little bit and opened his eyes. He smiled brightly.

"Hey you came" He said , his voice still groggy from sleeping.

"Of course I did" Magnus replied quietly.

"How bad do I look?" Alec asked.

"I'm not going to lie babe , you look pretty bad" Magnus said.

"Oh" Alec said.

"But that does not make me love you any less" Magnus responded.

Oh. Magnus just dropped the "L" word. Oops. He didn't mean for it to slip out , it just did. But what if Alec didn't love him back? That thought made him sick to his stomach.

"You love me?" Alec asked , his eyes widening.

"Yes , I do. Even though we only knew each other for a short time" Magnus said.

"Well .. I-I Love you too" Alec replied sleepily , and with a blush forming on his face.

Magnus smiled brilliantly and swooped down and placed a gentle kiss on Alec's lips. After a minute he pulled away. He wished he didn't have to. He missed the warmth of Alec's lips against his. But they were in a hospital. A very public place.

Alec yawned.

"You should go to sleep now , you need your rest" Magnus said.

"But I don't wanna sleep , I wanna stay awake and talk to you" Alec replied sleepily.

"You can always talk to me when you wake up" Magnus responded.

Alec nodded his head and closed his eyes. Magnus looked around the room and saw that Izzy and Maryse left the room. They must have slipped out when they were talking.

Magnus made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs and fell asleep , still holding Alec's hand.

_A/n: Okay I kind of liked this chapter. But I'm not too proud of it. And I'm sorry if this didn't seem to flow right with the rest of the story. And I'm sorry if it completely sucked. Anyway.._

_I was totally going to make them say "I love you" later on in the story. But apparently my brain decided now would be a great time to say that. And I guess it kind of went with the chapter. But when I first started out with this story I totally had another idea for the big time! LOL._

_Anyway , review?_

_tellie xox_


	17. Faeries

_A/n: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay on this chapter..but its only been like a day! So there's no delay at all! Okay so currently I'm at my best friends house , and my lovely mother brought over my computer when she came over with my stuff , and my best friend being the awesome person she is letting me write this chapter! So yeah.. _

_Anyway , my best friend is feeling very random and hyper and so she asked me if she could write something in this little author's note so here it is.. _

AHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Hello dear peoples! I would just like to inform you that Lukey da wolf man wears a thong! :O It be da truth. And Jace is a pirate. AND YOU ARE A PIECE OF SALAMI THAT LIKES TO EAT ALPACA FUR! Speaking of Alpacas, I'm allergic to them. So, peoples of da world: Pineapples ARE NOT bras! Remember that! So, read this amazing story and be happy peoples until the hunky sexy banana man eats us all! :D Thank you! -love Emily :)

_Okay , so now that , that's over .. lets get on with the story shall we?_

_Third Person POV:_

Today was Alec's first day back in school , after the little incident.

He was kind of afraid to go. He wondered if anyone would treat him differently. Well , he hoped not. And besides he didn't know a lot of people at school. He sighed as he got into Magnus's car.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired" He answered immediately.

"Oh" Magnus replied.

The rest of the drive to school was silent. It was a little uncomfortable. For the last few weeks everything had been a little uncomfortable. Everyone was treating Alec like a little glass doll of some sort. Like he was going to break at any minute.

And he was getting really annoyed.

He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before all this happened. He wanted his old life back. He didn't want to be treated like a glass figurine anymore. He wished he didnt even be-friend Sebastian all those years ago. He sighed heavily and looked out the window. The buildings whirred passed them as they drove to school.

He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes , and hoped that when he woke up , that this was all just a nightmare.

Magnus worried for Alec.

Ever since he got out of the hospital he acted differently. And it was not in a good way. He looked more tired everyday. And he would act more distant. And Magnus felt like , he did something that made Alec so mad at him. This morning he was lucky enough to get a few sentences out of Alec.

He sighed and pulled up into the school parking lot and parked the car. He looked over and saw that Alec was halfway asleep. He smiled and leaned over.

"Wakey wakey Alec , were at school" He whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec just grumbled about something and started to softly snore. Magnus chuckled quietly. He really did need to wake Alec up or else they would be late for class. He placed his hand on Alec's shoulder and shook him gently. Alec opened his eyes this time and looked at Magnus.

"Wha?" He mumbled.

"Were at school now , darling" Magnus told him.

"Oh" He replied.

Magnus nodded his head and got out of the car and got his book bag. He waited for Alec to get out and get his book bag. Alec walked up to Magnus and grabbed his hand. Magnus was surprised by this. Alec never did anything like this , especially at school. This would be the last place that Alec would want to flaunt their relationship. But Magnus didn't object or complain , he just walked silently beside Alec into the building.

All the way into the building , people stared but they didn't pay any attention to it. They got used to the very common stares. But now instead of looking at them like they were trash , the people actually stared at them .. like they were human , or half way normal.

And Magnus knew that , that was because of the whole "Sebastian thing". Shouldn't people treat them like they were people anyway? No matter what happened in that place? He sighed again. But at least this was an improvement.

"You know I love you right?" Magnus

Alec blushed. "Yeah"

"Good" Magnus concluded.

Alec smiled a little at his boyfriends antics. Of course he knew that Magnus loved him. And he hoped that Magnus knew that he loved him.

"Um Magnus? What day is today?" Alec asked. He forgot , because of the whole hospital thing.

"Its the 16th of December.. why?" He said.

"Oh no reason , I forgot what day it was" Alec explained.

"Okay then" Magnus replied.

They made their way to their first classes of the morning , still holding hands. Alec knew if he didn't have Magnus in his classes today , he was sure to fall asleep. Magnus seemed to enjoy waking him up from his little naps during class.

They went to English first. And as usual the teacher made them write a poem that would best describe them selves. Alec tried his best to write something that would reflect his personality. But no luck came.

Magnus however , was writing like there was no tomorrow. He looked like he was deep in thought for a minute and then went back to scribbling his pencil across the lined paper. Why couldn't Alec write like that? Write with such a passionate expression?

"YES! FINALLY DONE!" Magnus exclaimed a few minutes later.

Everyone stared at him strangely , including Alec. He smiled awkwardly and a light blush formed on his face.

"What? What I just wrote is genius!" He said.

"If its so "genius" then can I read it?" Alec asked.

"NO! Not yet at least" Magnus replied while snatching his paper up.

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"Because I said so" Magnus said.

"Well fine" Alec pouted.

_Aww , he's so adorable! _Magnus thought.

"Alec , Alec , Alec .. you know I cant resist that pout of yours!" Magnus sighed dramatically.

"Then you'll just have to show me what you wrote.." He smirked.

"Sorry. No can do , darling! You'll just have to wait" Magnus replied.

"Why wont you show it to me?" Alec asked , a little hurt.

"Because , I want it to be a special time to show it to you" Magnus explained.

Alec sighed. "Then what do you consider a "special time"? Christmas , maybe?"

"Nope. A year , from the day that I first met you. Then I will show it to you" Magnus said , with a slight smile on his face.

"Why a year from the day we first met?" Alec asked.

"You ask too many questions" Magnus relented.

"Sorry" Alec blushed.

"Nah , its okay. Its cute" Magnus said.

"So you still didn't answer my earlier question" Alec replied.

"Okay. I want to show it to you a year from the day we first met , because on that day it will be very special! Because that was the day I met , the most special person ever. Besides my mother of course" Magnus explained.

Magnus saw that Alec's face turned an odd shade of red. Magnus didn't know what to do , so he reached out and poked Alec in the face. He chuckled a little. It was _so_ childish. But it was funny. And besides it was much more fun being crazy and childish.

Alec seemed to snap out of his little daze.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked.

"Well , you were turning this weird shade of red .. and I didn't know what to do , so I poked you in the face" Magnus said.

"Oh" Was all Alec said.

A few people in the class were looking at the couple's exchange in amusement. They had to admit. They were cute and adorable together. Some of the girls giggled and some of the guys rolled their eyes , with a smile on their faces of course.

"Can we introduce ourselves to them , after class?" A red haired girl asked her dark haired friend.

"Sure! Why not!" She said excitedly.

Alec was relieved when the bell rang for their second class. He and Magnus packed up their stuff and were about to walk out of the class room , when two girls stopped in front of them. One of them had deep green eyes with red hair and was pretty tall. Her friend had dark hair and brown eyes and was a little shorter.

"Uh , hi! I'm Annabelle, and this is my best friend Emmeline" The red haired girl said.

"Its nice to meet you. I'm Magnus and this is Alec" Magnus replied politely.

"Um , we heard what happened to you Alec.. and we would like to say sorry , on behalf of our friends. What Sebastian did to you was horrible" Annabelle said.

"Really? We thought you'd be like everyone else around here" Alec mumbled.

"Nope! Not us. And plus were not homophobic, my little brother is gay. So it would be pretty awkward at home if I was.." Annabelle replied with a smile.

Emmeline looked at the clock that was on the wall. She turned to the others.

"Um , I think we should get to class now" She said to them.

"Aw. Hmm , what class do you guys have now?" Annabelle asked Alec and Magnus.

"We have history now" Alec replied for them.

"We have art now , don't we Em?" Annabelle asked. When her friend nodded , Annabelle turned back to Alec and Magnus.

"Do you wanna sit with us at lunch?" She asked them.

They were a little shocked. They usually sat by themselves at lunchtime. They were never asked to sit with someone else.

"Sure!" Magnus replied excitedly.

"Great! We'll see you in a few hours" Annabelle said , before rushing off.

As Alec and Magnus rushed to History they were discussing what just happened.

"Do you think its weird?" Alec asked.

"Nah , they seemed nice" Magnus said.

"Yeah. And it would be nice having new friends, wouldn't it?" Alec said.

"Yep!" Magnus replied as he pushed open the door.

The teacher looked at them rushing in. He frowned.

"Your late" He pointed out.

"Yes , and were terribly sorry about that sir! We'll make sure it wont happen again" Magnus said in a rush.

"It better not happen again , boys" He said , and then started the class.

Magnus was pretty tired , so he leaned his head down onto the desk and closed his glitter encrusted eyes and drifted off.

_The faerie was giggling a high pitched laugh. It was sickening. It was too evil sounding, and it pierced through ears like knives. It smiled , showing off it's pointed teeth. _

_The faerie was looking at all the glitter it acquired a few short hours ago. It loved glitter. It was shiny , and useful to faeries. It helped keep their magic and helped cure faerie illnesses._

_And in a few hours the unsuspecting human was going to wake up and realize that his glitter was gone. Nowhere to be found.._

_The faerie grinned darkly. It knew that the human loved his precious glitter.. and if he wanted it back , he would have to find the ransom letter. _

_The faerie shook its little mutilated head, and started to sprinkle the glitter around its little faerie house.._

Magnus's head shot up from the desk. "DON'T STEAL MY GLITTER!" He exclaimed.

The class looked at him like he had seven heads. He felt his face heat up. _What is up with me and blushing? This is usually Alec's thing!_ He thought.

"Sorry false alarm! I thought someone was going to steal my glitter.." Magnus chuckled nervously.

The students stopped looking after that and went back to the work that they were assigned. Alec looked at Magnus.

"Would you like to tell me what that was all about?" He asked.

"I was tired so I put my head down on the desk and closed my eyes, so I must have fallen asleep. Anyway, I had a terrible dream about a faerie stealing all of my glitter and I had to pay a ransom note.." Magnus shuddered.

Alec laughed. "You dreamt about a _faerie stealing your glitter?_" He asked.

"Yes!" Magnus said.

"Magnus, I love you and all.. but you got a very bad obsession with glitter" Alec said.

"I do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Hah! I got you!" Alec said happily.

Magnus sighed. He might have had a little obsession with it. But he loved Alec way more than glitter any day. Magnus smiled at his boyfriend. The bell rang a few seconds after that. They got their stuff together and made their way to math..

_Ugh, can this day be any more boring?_ Magnus thought.

_A/n: Okay firstly, don't mind the author's note up at the top. I started this on Friday night, and so I didn't get this done until today (I am so so so sorry about the late update!). And don't mind Emily's little part there as well .. shes a nutcase that one is! But shes awesome._

_The OC's in this chapter are based off her and myself. A lot of that is true.. were not homophobes but my little brother isn't gay.. although its a big possibility.. _

_And that dream that Magnus had? That's a dream that I had last night! The faeries weren't being very nice! Stupid glitter stealing faeries..  
_

_Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter , and excuse the lateness! _

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	18. Shopping

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter eighteen to Hiding who I am! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! It took me three days to get it finished.. I kind of feel like a failure because of that. Buts its all good! I got it up anyway! So yeah! _

_I hope Emily didn't freak you out too much last time.. she was kind of hyper when she wrote that.._

_Anway, on with the story! _

_Third Person POV:_

The bell for lunch finally rang at the end of Science.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief when it came. The morning had been such a bore. He didn't think he could stand one more minute , listening to his science teacher drone on and on about something that he didn't pay attention to.

He and Magnus walked out of the room hand in hand , and made their way to Alec's locker. Magnus had a weird fetish for leaving his stuff in Alec's locker. But Alec didn't mind it. Not one bit. They stuffed their book bags into the locker , once they got the stubborn lock to unlock. They grabbed their bagged lunches and made their way to the cafeteria.

Once inside the lunch room they looked around to see their new friends. It wasn't a very hard thing though. Seeing as they waved their hands at them and called out to them. They exchanged grins and made their way over.

"Hey" Magnus said as he sat down next to Annabelle.

"Hey you guys. How was your other classes?" She asked.

"They were so boring! I don't wanna go back to class after lunch.." Magnus groaned.

"Me either! I hate math so much! It confuzzles me" Annabelle said.

"Confuzzle?" Alec asked , with a slight laugh.

"Yes, confuzzle. Its an epic word" She replied.

"Don't mind her , she likes to make up words" Emmeline explained.

"Yeah, 'cause made up words are way better than normal words" Annabelle mumbled.

Alec and Magnus laughed lightly at the friends exchange.

"So when did you guys meet?" Magnus asked them.

"Um, it was in kindergarten .. I think" Emmeline said.

"Yeah! And every year has been getting better and better!" Annabelle exclaimed.

Magnus smiled. He knew that he and Alec could become great friends with these.. interesting girls. Maybe even best friends. He was thinking about all the things that they could do together, like going shopping or just hanging out. Magnus got an idea.

"Hey do you guys wanna go shopping after school , and maybe come back to my place?" He asked.

"Shopping? I'm totally in!" Annabelle said excitedly.

"Oh no" Emmeline groaned.

"What?" Alec asked.

"You have just unleashed a shopping monster" She replied.

"If she's anything like Magnus, then we should be very very scared" Alec said.

Annabelle and Magnus grinned darkly at one another. They knew what each other was thinking.. lets torture them with shopping! But shopping was fun. Especially for new shirts. Shirts were the best.

"What classes do you guys have after lunch?" Emmeline asked , curiously.

"We have, music and french" Magnus said.

"We do too! I cant believe we were in the same classes and we didn't talk to you guys any sooner!" Annabelle laughed.

"Oh and sorry for Christofer calling you a freak in your first music class , by the way" Emmeline said.

"Your friends with him?" Magnus asked , incredulously.

Emmeline shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, Annabelle went out with him once"

"Hey! It was three years ago" She argued.

"Yeah, but still.." Emmeline trailed off.

A guy with auburn hair and green eyes came up behind Emmeline. She looked up and smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey Oliver" She said.

"Hey" He replied.

"Do you want to sit with me, Annabelle, and our new friends Alec and Magnus?" She asked.

"Sure" He said as he sat down next to her.

Alec and Magnus had looks of confusion on their faces. Was this another friend of theirs? Or was he Emmeline's brother? But the look that they were giving each other made it seem like they weren't brother and sister.. unless they were into incest.

Annabelle noticed their confusion. "Oliver here, is Em's boyfriend. They have been going out since the end of last year" She explained.

They nodded in understanding now. Well , that makes a lot more sense. They were a cute couple. And they looked at each other , as if they were the only ones in the world. It was adorable.

"I wish I had a class with you, this afternoon" Emmeline said to him.

"You can always come over after school" Oliver said.

"I wish I could. But I'm going shopping, you can come with us if you want" She said.

He smiled. "Sure" He said.

She smiled brilliantly. She was happy that he was coming along on their little shopping trip. Not a lot of times he goes with them. He deemed them "Shopping maniacs". But there was those rare times when he would go.

The last bell for lunch rang. The group of odd friends got up and went to their lockers. Alec and Magnus was talking about lunch time as they made their way to Alec's locker.

"This afternoon should be fun" Magnus said.

"Yeah. But please don't make me try on glittery things.. I remember when you came to bring me some clothes when I was still in the hospital 'cause no one else could. Everything was glittery!" Alec said.

"Okay darling, I wont make you try on glittery things" Magnus sighed.

_Alec will never get the fine art of glitter.._ Magnus thought.

But Alec was still adorable. Everything about him was adorable. The way he blushed when Magnus would compliment or say "I love you" to him. The way his brilliant blue eyes, so deep and clear, would soften whenever he saw him. The way he would stutter. The list just goes on and on.

They got their stuff from Alec's locker after opening the lock. Luck was probably on their side today. And then they made their way to homeroom. Not much happened. Only mindless talking about the shopping trip. Once the bell for class rang they sprang up from their seats and made their way to music.

"Why did I even transfer into music?" Alec groaned.

"Because you love me!" Magnus replied in a sing song voice.

"That I do" Alec said, and then brought up their entwined hands and kissed the back of Magnus' hand.

They were smiling lightly when they entered the music room, some students still leered at them. And looked at them with grossed out looks. Well, you cant please everyone.. can you?

"Sebastian had the right idea.. you freaks!" The guy, who they found out who was named Christofer called out.

Annabelle got up from her seat in the back and went up to Alec and Magnus. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Christofer, shut up!" She said angrily.

"You were different before this Anna.. you changed since your brother came out last year" Christofer said , taunting.

"You know that's not true" Annabelle said.

Alec reached his hand out , making the sleeve of his sweater to roll up a bit. Annabelle spotted them and let out a little gasp. She grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeve up a bit more. There on Alec's arm were grisly looking scars. Some looked newer others looked older. She looked up at Alec, who had a scared expression on his face.

"Alec are these..?" She trailed off softly.

"They're not you think they are.." Alec mumbled.

"Then what are they?" She asked quietly.

He sighed. This was the last place he wanted to discuss this to.

"When Sebastian took me.. he locked me in a cold dark , and damp cellar. Each morning he would come down and.. cut me with a dagger like knife, and in the night he would do that too. He said he wanted to "torture" me before he killed me. And believe me, the pain from all the infected cuts nearly did that.. and I guess that really explains" Alec said.

Annabelle's eyes widen. Tears bubbled up in her green eyes. She surprised Alec by wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Alec, that is terrible! You must be terrified of going to sleep.. I know if I went through something like that, I'd be having nightmares all the time" She said.

"It kills me every time I have to go to sleep. I'm afraid to relive those days" Alec shuddered.

Annabelle let him go and looked at him with a small smile.

"Well, don't worry. You have Magnus of course and now you have me and Emmeline" She said.

Christofer stood up then, with wide eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry.." He trailed off awkwardly.

Alec shook his head. "No, I don't want your apologies" He said, then walked down to the back of the classroom and sat down.

"Sorry for that.." Annabelle mumbled.

"Nah, don't worry about it" Alec replied.

Annabelle smiled. She then had a brilliant idea.

"How do you guys feel about skipping for the rest of the afternoon?"

About Forty Five minutes later they were entering the mall, laughing.

"Oh that was so funny!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Who knew that you would be such an evil mastermind.. you look too innocent" Magnus said, still chuckling.

"Hah! Me? Innocent.. nice" She replied.

"Well its true! You got those big green eyes and a baby face, its adorable" Magnus cooed.

"Well.. moo" She mumbled.

"Moo?" Magnus asked.

"Yes" She said.

"Okay then.." Magnus trailed off.

"Oh! Someone has to remind me to go and get my brother at three, I have to pick him up today" Annabelle said.

"I'll remind you" Emmeline replied.

Annabelle turned to Alec and Magnus.

"Do you guys wanna come with us? You'll be able to meet him!" She said, slyly.

"Sure why not" Alec shrugged.

"Great!" She said.

So for the rest of the afternoon they hung around the mall. Looking around in the different stores. It was funny to watch Magnus shop. He looked so intense and focused. Especially when it came to picking stuff out for Alec. He made Alec try on a variety of things. Some of the clothes were ridiculously bright colored, and others were what Alec would have liked. A lot of those things were black.

"I don't understand why you guys like to shop so much!" Alec complained as they got into Magnus' bright car.

"'Cause, its fun. And its probably the reason why I have too much clothes" Annabelle said.

"I have to agree with Annabelle, darling. Shopping is the greatest thing" Magnus said enthusiastically.

"At least someone agrees with me! Emmeline doesn't like to shop very much either" Annabelle.

"Shopping just means your going to waste money on clothes you don't need" She replied.

Then she frowned. She remembered something..

"We were suppose to meet Oliver after school.." She trailed off thoughtfully.

Annabelle clicked her fingers.

"That's right!" She exclaimed.

"I can drive you over to his house if you want" Magnus offered.

"That would be great! Thanks!" Emmeline said.

"No prob" Magnus replied while speeding out of the parking lot.

They drove off in the direction of Oliver's house. Which wasn't too far from Alec's. Once they pulled up in front of his house Emmeline got out quickly and waved goodbye before slipping inside. They then went to the middle school , to pick up Annabelle's little brother.

"Thanks so much, for driving me over here. Any other day I would have to walk over" Annabelle said.

"Its fine. What grade is your little brother in anyway?" Magnus asked.

"He's in grade nine. This is his last year in Middle school" She replied.

"Ohh" Magnus said.

Annabelle got out of the car then , and went to stand by the door of the school. Probably waiting for her little brother. Alec turned to Magnus.

"Magnus? Since we didn't really get to have a "first date" because of y'know, so can we go out on Friday?" Alec asked, while blushing.

"I love your blush, did you know that? But for your question.. yes I would love to" Magnus said, then swooped down and placed a little kiss on Alec's lips. He pulled away after a second.

"So what should we do on Friday?" Magnus asked.

"I dunno, how about you decide" Alec said.

Just then the door to the car opened and Annabelle climbed in, followed by a blond haired boy. He closed the door and then looked out the window, not bothering to look at anyone that was in the car.

"Hey, I hope you guys weren't waiting long" Annabelle said.

"No, we weren't waiting long" Alec replied for them.

"Okay then, so this is my little brother Mason" Annabelle introduced.

"Hey Mason" Alec and Magnus said at the same time.

Mason turned a little to look at them, and then went back to staring out the window. Annabelle explained where they lived to, so Magnus took off in the general direction. A little passed and they came upon the house. It was light green, and it looked homey.

"Thanks again, you guys. See you at school?" She said as she climbed out of the car. Mason had already went inside.

"And again it was no problem. And definitely" Magnus replied.

She then shut the door and ran into her house. They took off for Magnus' house. Alec was going to go over for a little while and then go home. When they came up to his house, Magnus parked the car and together they got out and walked up to the door.

"This was an interesting day, wasn't it?" Alec asked.

"It was. But in a good way" Magnus said.

And in truth, it was a very strange day. But it was a good kind of strange.

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is the end of chapter eighteen. I hope you enjoyed it! It was pretty long though.. _

_Anyway, I'm thinking that this story will go on for a few more chapters like three or four and then I will start on the sequel. I'm honestly very very very excited to write that! But I'm having immense fun writing this. _

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	19. Cuteness

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter nineteen! Wow, chapter nineteen.. that's insane! I cant believe I'm almost done writing this. That thought makes me a tad bit sad. But it also makes me happy, because that means I'll be able to get started on the sequel, which I'm totally excited to write! _

_Anway, i think you have had enough of my rambling.. _

_So how about we go on with the story?_

_Oh and this chapter is gonna take place a week or two after the last chapter! Just thought Id let you know!_

_Third Person POV:_

It was the last day of school before Christmas holidays.

Alec and Magnus were hanging around in the library. Seeing as there was no regular classes that day. They were talking about what they were going to do over the holidays. Magnus was staying home, while Alec on the other hand was going down south to Texas to visit family. The thought of them being away from each other upset them, terribly.

"So your family is making you go?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded glumly. "Yeah, they sad something about Nana wanting to see me or something"

"Oh" Magnus replied, a little down trodden.

"But we will be together before the holidays are over.. my parents surprised me this morning and said that on the 27th I'll be able to come home and spend New Year's with you and your mom" Alec said happily.

Magnus cheered up at that. At least he would be with Alec for a little bit of the holidays. He held Alec's hand tightly in his own.

"Just do me one favor" Magnus said, suddenly.

"What's that?" Alec asked.

"Don't forget about me, while your down south.. kay?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus, I would never ever forget about you" Alec replied sincerely.

"I know, but still.." He trailed off.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Staring into each others eyes. If anyone walked in they could have seen the look of pure love for each other on their faces. Magnus smiled warmly in Alec's direction, which was received with a blush.

"So what are you doing today after school?" Magnus asked.

"Packing.. Im leaving in two days.. what about you?" Alec said.

"Meh, I might hang out with my beautiful boyfriend.. that's if he wants to" Magnus smirked.

Alec caught on to his little game. "Boyfriend, eh? So whats this boyfriend of yours like?" He asked.

"He's amazing. He's sweet, caring, polite, he also has these really blue eyes that I love to get lost in.." Magnus said.

"Well.. my boyfriend got these really pretty emerald green eyes. He just loves to wear glitter and bright colors. And he's just amazing.." Alec said, with a pretend wistful look.

Magnus smirked. He leaned over and kissed Alec. Alec was caught off guard but responded by letting go Magnus' hand and placing it on his shoulder, while his other hand wound into his hair. They stayed like that until they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart and looked up and saw that Annabelle and Emmeline were standing there with their boyfriends.

Over the past few weeks they gotten closer, and went shopping every weekend. Much to Alec's and Emmeline's distaste. When Annabelle started to go out with Josh, her boyfriend, Alec and Magnus even gave him the "big brother speech" because she didn't have any older siblings. So they acted like her big brothers.

"Hey guys! We hope we weren't.. interrupting anything" Annabelle said, with a grin.

"Oh no, we were just .. talking" Magnus replied with a laugh.

"Anyway, we thought we'd find you guys in here.. we got you Christmas gifts" Emmeline said.

"You got us gifts? You didn't have to do that" Alec said.

"Of course we did! Now shush" Annabelle replied, while taking a seat at the table.

The others sat around the table, after Annabelle took her seat. She brought up two different looking packages. One was done up with bright wrapping paper, which a glitter on it. And the other one was done up with plain dark green wrapping paper. She handed the bright colored one to Magnus and the plain one to Alec.

"I hope you guys like them" She said to them.

Magnus opened his. His eyes grew wide and he tried to stifle a gasp with his hand, but didn't succeed. He looked at Annabelle.

"Where did you find all of this , different colored glitter? All I can find in stores is pink stuff" Magnus said.

"I know a person who is cousin's with a makeup artist. I had to pull a few strings, but I got it in the end" She said, with a goofy smile.

"Thank you, I love it!" Magnus said happily.

"I knew you would.. I would hide that from the faeries if I were you though" She smirked.

His eyes darkened at the reminder. "Who told you about that!"

"Alec, of course. Remember that fight you had a week or so ago? Well, while I was listening to him rant on and on about your "glitter obsession" I heard him say something about you having a dream about glitter stealing faeries" She explained, as though this happened everyday.

Magnus turned to Alec with a death glare set on his face. "You are in so much trouble"

"Heh heh" Alec said nervously.

"Anyway! Alec you open yours now" Annabelle said.

Alec took the small box and opened it up. He lifted the lid of the box and looked inside. There at the bottom of the box laid two concert tickets. He picked them up and saw that they were _Tokio Hotel_ concert tickets. He looked at them in awe.

Magnus was seriously brainwashing him or something. He gotten Alec to like Tokio Hotel and finally admit that Bill Kaulitz is gorgeous. Alec looked at Annabelle.

"How did you get these!" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I got connections. Me, Josh, Emmeline, and Oliver, are going too" She said.

"Well, this is the best Christmas gift ever.. thank you" He said.

"Hey! I thought that, the pink fuzzy scarf I gave you was your favorite christmas gift" Magnus complained, with a pout.

"It was nice of you to get it for me.. but I think Chairman Meow likes it better than I do.." Alec trailed off.

"You gave your Christmas gift to my cat? Fine, now thanks to you.. he's gonna be barfing up pink fuzzy stuff for the next two weeks! He likes to eat fuzzy things" Magnus exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I really am" Alec said quietly.

"Its okay, I forgive you.. but in the future don't give my cat fuzzy things" Magnus said and then his Alec's cheek.

"Awww, you guys are just too cute!" Annabelle squealed.

They blushed. Which made Annabelle chuckle. She rarely seen Magnus blush, but Alec was always blushing. So it was a very common thing. She then remembered that she had gifts for her other friends.

"Come on Joshi, we have to go" She said, getting up and then pulling him up.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have presents for Hannah and Kerri, remember?" She asked.

"Oh right" He replied.

Emmeline and Oliver got up as well.

"We have to go to. I promised my parents I'd come home early and help decorate.. and Oliver your going to come with me, kay?" She said.

He nodded.

The four of them left the library chattering away about stuff that they were going to do over the holidays. Magnus looked at Alec.

"How about we ditch too? I know mom has been wanting to see you again" He said.

"Sure, its boring here anyway" Alec said.

They gathered up their things and their presents and went to Magnus' locker. Today they stashed their things in his locker instead of Alec's. They grabbed their coats and pulled them on and then made their way out to the car. It was starting to snow when they got in.

"Oh no, and I still didn't get snow tires yet!" Magnus fretted.

"Don't worry, just go a little slow today and everything should be fine" Alec advised.

"Okay, off to the humble abode of Stacy and Magnus Bane!" He cheered.

Alec laughed. Never would he have thought that he would go out with a guy like Magnus. Magnus was all about the glitz and excitement, whereas he was all about quietness and calm. They were so opposite yet so much a like.

They drove in perfect companionable silence. When they pulled up into the driveway Magnus turned off the car. They got out. The snow was coming down harder now, covering everything in a thick blanket of snow. Alec smiled slyly. He hung back a little. He stooped down to pick up some snow, he bundled it up into a snow ball and threw it at Magnus' head.

Magnus stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw Alec standing there with an amused smile on his face. Magnus did everything to keep from laughing or even cracking a smile at him. But in the end he kept on a perfect poker face.

"You think its funny do you, _Alexander?_" Magnus play growled.

He saw Alec gulp. He started to back away, which made Magnus step forward. He took slow, predatory steps, like a lion or some other wild cat.

"N-no.."

Magnus finally let a smirk slip. He bent down and scooped some of the fallen snow into his hands. Alec's eyes got wide. He held his hands up, as if to surrender.

_You may be my amazingly adorable boyfriend.. but there is now way am I letting you get away with this_ Magnus thought.

He molded the snow in a ball and with a good flick of the wrist, Magnus sent the snow ball flying into Alec's face. At first Alec's expression was sock- probably from the cold, and then it was amusement.

He started to run toward Magnus. Magnus took off to the back of the house. Alec had a little trouble catching up to him, since Magnus had long legs. But he catched up anyway. He grabbed the back of Magnus' trench coat. Magnus tripped backwards..(its possible). He landed on top of Alec. Somehow frontwards.

"Well, this is nice.." Magnus said quietly.

"Yeah" Alec said just as softly.

Stacy peeked out behind the curtains to see her son and his boyfriend, lying in the snow. Magnus was lying on top of Alec, who had a bright blush on his face. She smiled. They were adorable together.

They seemed to be talking quietly. Only barely moving their lips. The looks in their eyes were a dead give away about the love that they held for each other. She saw Alec wrap one of his arms around Magnus' waist. She saw Magnus lay his head gently on Alec's shoulder.

_Aww_ She thought to herself.

Magnus then lifted his head from Alec's shoulder and descended down to his lips. Stacy pulled the curtains together. Even though they were cute together, she felt like she was invading or interrupting their "little moment".

She sighed quietly and went to the kitchen to start making brownies and hot chocolate for when they came in.

Magnus was certainly enjoying lying here like this. He carefully laid his head on Alec's shoulder and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Alec asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely everything is perfect" He replied.

Even though Magnus wasn't looking at Alec's face, he knew that he was smiling lightly. And he also knew that he had a blush on his face. These things were a little predictable.

He lifted his head from Alec's shoulder. Yep. He was right. Alec was smiling a little and he did have a blush on his face. Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Magnus shivered. Alec frowned and pulled away.

"Maybe we should go inside" Alec suggested.

"Y-yeah" Magnus replied , with chattering teeth.

They walked in through the back door holding hands. Alec had to help Magnus take off his coat and shoes, because Magnus was shaking too much from the cold.

"If you were really that cold, you could have just told me!" Alec exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry, d-d-darling" Magnus stuttered from the cold.

Alec sighed, and then grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him into the living room. He sat Magnus down by the fireplace, which already had a fire going, trying to get him to warm up a little bit.

Stacy came in a few minutes after that, carrying a tray of brownies and hot chocolate. She smiled at the boys and sat the tray on the coffee table.

"Here you go, boys. I thought that this might warm you up" She said then left.

They took the hot chocolate and gulped it down. Not caring if the liquid was still very hot or not. And for the rest of the evening they sat in the living room. Talking about all sorts of things.

At one point they ended up on the couch together. In the position they were in outside. But Alec was lying on Magnus instead of Magnus lying on Alec. Magnus, tiredly, wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

And together, they fell in a deep sleep, in each others arms.

_A/n: FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF! That's all this chapter was about! But it was very very cute! I just love writing Malec cuteness! Its .. well, cute! :D _

_And I know Christmas was long over, but I was in the Christmas mood, so yeah!_

_I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter, as much as I did! :)_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	20. Excitement

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 20! I hoped you guys liked the last chapter! By the reviews you guys sent me , it seems you did! It seems you guys LOVE the fluff! I love fluff too. Anyway, I'm feeling a little sad because this story is almost over! How sad is that? Its sad, but wait till you start reading the sequel! Its gonna be awesome!_

_Anyway, I think you guys are getting bored of me saying these random things in my authors notes.. _

_So how about we go on with the story?_

_Third Person POV:_

The Christmas holidays came and went quickly.

But none of the friends forgot about the Tokio Hotel concert. In fact it was the only thing they ever talked about when they came back to school. And to everyone's relief the concert was tomorrow. So they were going to skip school for the day. It was okay with everyone's parents.

It was lunch time now. And the six friends sat in the library discussing what was going to happen tomorrow.

"How about we all meet at my house in the morning? Or better yet! Lets have a sleep over tonight" Annabelle said, excitedly.

"Would your parents really mind six teenagers to sleep over?" Alec asked.

"Sure! My parents are awesome. My dad would do anything for me .. my step-mom is pretty cool. But my actual mom and I don't get along very well" Annabelle said.

"Oh" Alec replied.

"Okay so you guys wanna sleep over or not?" She said to everyone.

They all replied with a "yeah sure" or an "okay". Which was enough for Annabelle. She smiled bright at her friends. She then took out her cell-phone and proceeded to text her parents details of the plan. They agreed, just as she said.

"Okay so, since you guys are going to be sleeping over you'll have to go back to your own houses and grab what ever you need for the night and what you need for tomorrow. And I'm going to say this now: tomorrow is going to be a super duper busy day! So is everyone clear?" Annabelle recited, with an authority type tone of voice.

Everyone nodded their heads. They honestly couldn't wait for tomorrow. They doubted they would get any sleep.

"WAIT! Where will I store all of my glitter?" Magnus asked worriedly.

"You can put it in my en suite. I have lots of space" Annabelle replied.

"Okay then!" Magnus said.

The bell indicating that lunch was over rang. The friends groaned. They didn't want to go to their last classes of the day. It was already boring enough to go to the morning ones. But they did promise their parents they wouldn't cut class in the afternoon.

Alec and Magnus already had their book bags and books so they took off to homeroom. Once they went into the room they took their seats and started to talk about the upcoming events of tomorrow.

"I wonder what songs they'll sing" Magnus mused.

"I don't know.. all their songs are good" Alec replied.

"What do we have first? Science or History?" Magnus asked.

"I think we have history" Alec said.

"Ugh! History is boring" Magnus groaned.

"I like it , a little bit" Alec admitted.

"Really?" Magnus asked incredulously.

The bell rang. Telling the students to get to their first afternoon class. Alec and Magnus grabbed their bags and walked out of the class and went to History class. They entered the room and took their seats in the back.

During the class Alec had managed to fall asleep. To Magnus he looked adorable. But sadly all good things had to come to and end. Magnus leaned over and placed his mouth close to Alec's ear. He took a deep breath and yelled out:

"WAKE UP"

Alec awoke with a jolt and fell out of his chair. Everyone in the room were looking at them. Magnus seemed unaffected by this and Alec looked like his face would explode any minute from all the blood his head was receiving. Alec got up from the floor and sat back down his seat. He glared at Magnus and listened to the lecture.

The bell for the next class rang a little while after that. Alec got up swiftly from his seat and grabbed his book bag, not waiting for Magnus. He was halfway down the hall when he heard his name being called out. He turned around and saw Magnus running up to stopped.

Magnus stopped in front of him. "Alec?What did I do , to make you so angry at me?"

"You yelled in my ear, which Im not forgiving you for" Alec said, then started to stalk off but was pulled back.

Magnus pinned him up against the wall. He smirked at Alec. He bent forward and kissed Alec's jaw. He heard Alec gasp, just a little. He smiled against Alec's jaw. He then kissed up along his cheek. Coming to a stop at the beginning of Alec's lips.

"Are you still mad me?" He whispered.

"No. I mean, yes! Ugh, I don't know" Alec said.

Magnus chuckled. He lightly brushed his lips over Alec's. And then he pulled away, grabbing Alec's hand and then pulling him down the hall, towards the science room. They came to a stop at the door. Magnus opened the door and they stepped inside. They then proceeded to take their seats at the back of the classroom, like in the last class.

"What was all that about, back there?" Alec asked, when they were seated.

Magnus just shrugged. He didn't really know what that was either.

The last class of the day dragged on for what seemed like forever. But they breathed a sigh of relief when the final bell of the day rang. They quickly got their stuff and practically ran out of the class room and to their lockers. They got their coats and gloves, seeing as it was the beginning of January. And met each other in the front of the building.

They then walked to Magnus' car and quickly got in , because it was starting to snow. Magnus dropped Alec off before going home. When he got there his mom was already waiting in the living room for him.

"Hey mom" He said.

"Hey Magnus" She replied.

Magnus frowned. She didn't sound very good. Maybe she was getting the flu?

"Mom, are you okay? You don't sound too well" Magnus said.

"Don't worry about me sweetie. I'll be fine" She said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can stay home tomorrow if you want" Magnus said.

"No,no! Go out and have some fun!" She replied, with a little chuckle.

His eyes narrowed very slightly. Her laugh sounded .. off. It sounded like it was forced. Or it was hurting her a little to laugh. He sighed, but didn't question any farther.

"Hey mom? Is it okay if I sleep over at Annabelle's house tonight? Since the concert is tomorrow?" Magnus asked.

"Sure, just be careful driving kay? The roads are getting bad" She said.

"Thanks mom" Magnus said, and then ran up to his room to pack.

He rummaged through all of his clothes, trying to pick out the perfect outfit for tomorrow. Finally he came across a few things that could be put together perfectly. The outfit consisted of a black,sparkly,top, with a pair of black and white skinny jeans, that he thought he lost a while ago, and topped off with a scarf.

"Meh, this will have to do I guess" He said to himself and put it in his overnight bag.

He then stuffed in some pajamas and the shoes that he would wear tomorrow as well. His hair stuff and makeup and glitter wear going in a different bag. He packed everything up and brought his bags downstairs. When he stepped into the living room he saw his mother on the couch , asleep.

_Aww, she looks so peaceful!_ Magnus thought with a smile.

He quickly wrote a note saying that he left , and put it on the coffee table so she would see it when she woke up. He took his bags and got it his outdoor clothes on and went out the door and got in his car and made his way to Alec's house.

Meanwhile..

Alec was being tortured by Izzy. And her new bff , Clary. They just wouldn't leave him alone. They were talking fast and begging to pick out his clothes for tomorrow. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Im sorry, but no! You guys cant pick out my clothes. I am able to do that myself. Now please get out" He said.

The girls let out groans but left the room anyway. He was so glad that Annabelle and Emmeline didn't act like this. Or else he wouldn't have became their friend. They squealed whenever he and Magnus did anything "cute". But at least they didn't beg him to dress him up.

He went to the dreaded closet and picked through the clothes he had. He was surprised when he came across a few pieces of clothing that had a little bit of color. He was pinning through more clothing when he spotted something blue. He dug it out and saw that it was a t-shirt. He actually liked it so he kept it out. He then pulled out a black sweater and black jeans. He stuffed the outfit and some pajamas into the bag that he had.

He was taking his phone off the charger when he heard Izzy call out:

"ALEC MAGNUS IS HERE!"

He got his stuff and practically ran down the stairs. He stopped at the end of the stairs to catch his breath. He didn't really realize how many stairs there was until now. Magnus smirked.

"Someone's excited to see me" He said.

Alec blushed, but didn't comment. He came off the last stair and got his coat and shoes on. Before he went outside he turned to Izzy.

"Remember, mom and dad aren't going to be home tonight. So please please make sure you don't burn down the house, and make sure Max doesn't have blue and green hair, okay?" He told her.

"Hmm, green a blue hair? That sounds interesting. Alec would you like it if a dyed my hair blue and green?" Magnus mused.

"No, I like your hair the way it is! Even if it is always sparkly" Alec said.

"Alec, stop being paranoid. The house wont be burned to the ground.. but I cant promise anything about the green and blue hair though" Izzy answered Alec's earlier question.

"WHAT!"

"Alec,chill! He wont have blue and green hair.. I promise"

"Good, now.. goodbye!"

Alec finally left with Magnus. Which left Izzy and Max alone.

"Hey Max? Do you want to have some fun?"

Alec and Magnus got to Annabelle's house with no troubles. Well, only one. The car got stuff in a little snow drift.. so Magnus got Alec to get out and push the car a little bit. He sure did hope Alec wasn't mad at him. But when he asked all he got was: "No I'm not mad, I'm just really cold".

So when they came up to the house Magnus parked the car and then they got out, with their stuff and walked up to the door. Alec knocked hesitantly. The door was answered by Annabelle. She smiled lightly.

"Hey! Come on in! It looks pretty cold out there" She said, while gesturing to come in side.

"Thanks, and yeah it is!" Alec said while taking off his shoes and coats.

"Come on! Everyone is upstairs in my room" Annabelle said.

They laid their coats on the floor and followed her upstairs. They climbed so many stairs , that it felt like forever. But when the came to the top they walked down a long hall and stopped in front of a blue/orange/pink door. Annabelle opened the door and led them inside.

Magnus was.. smiling happily. The room was so bright and colorful. It was the same colors as her bedroom door. Alec on the other hand, didn't like it so much. It was too bright. But it was pretty.

"Hey guys!" Emmeline said.

"Hey" The replied at the same time.

"Wow, do you guys practice that or something?" Oliver asked.

"Nope!" Magnus replied.

"Oh" Oliver said.

They started to talk about many things. But the thing they were mostly talking about was the concert tomorrow. How it was going to be so much fun. They wondered what songs the band would play. And they were discussing going early so they could be close to the stage.

When they called it a night , it was a little after two in the morning. They went to bed with excitement and tiredness coursing through their bodies.

_A/n: Okay so I really do think that this chapter sucked. I feel like this wasn't one of my best chapters yet! But how could any chapter compare to chapter 19? The cutest chapter yet! Anyway, i might put in their concert experience in the next chapter or i might just write it as a flash back. I dunno yet though! _

_The next chapter should be up later or tomorrow!_

_Review? _

_tellie xox_


	21. Reminisce

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 21 , to Hiding who I am. I think I'm going to play this out for like four more chapters and then I'm going to end it and then get started on that sequel that I promised you guys! How does that sound? _

_Anyway, it seems like I'm listening to Automatisch by Tokio Hotel a lot! But I really cant help it , its amazing!_

_And today was the most boring day in the history of the world! Its only ten after six here where i live and it feels so much later than that! I hate days like that! They make me so sleepy. And plus my school school closed at lunch time because of a snow storm. And I was suppose to be getting my home ec project today! I was looking forward to that! So I'm a little rotted at that.. _

_Anyway, enough of my rambling.. _

_lets go on with the story!_

_Third Person POV:_

The weeks passed in a blur.

Which meant midterms were coming up. And that meant less time that Alec and Magnus had together because of studying.

It was Saturday morning and Alec was awake but still in bed, just thinking about all the things that happened during the last few months. A lot of them were good memories.. but others not so much. He wanted to relive some of those memories, but not the ones that would forever haunt his every dream.

The first good memory was meeting Magnus.

Alec remembered that first day. How he treated Magnus like garbage. He still felt terrible because of that. But good thing Magnus wasn't one to hold a very long grudge. One time when Alec brought it up Magnus said it was fine and that he didn't really care. It only hurt his feelings a little bit. But that still made Alec upset.

The second good memory was that first time that he and Magnus first kissed. It was a really great memory. But whenever he thought about it it made him blush. But he didn't know why. But that great memory was also tainted. Tainted by Jace's reaction to him being gay. It hurt Alec's feelings a little. But when Jace apologized, it was okay again. And the third "first" kiss they shared was under the moon's late night glow. Which had been sweet and a little romantic.

Another good memory was waking up to find Magnus by his bedside when he was in the hospital. Even though he felt and probably looked like crap he managed a smile for Magnus. Because he was there. Even through all the pain he felt from the torture he was put through by Sebastian he still felt his heart pick up pace and feel his face heat up. Magnus didn't leave his side, not ever. Well except to go to the bathroom. But that was different. And it made Alec feel good that he had someone else, besides his family, that care about him.

A very great memory was when he was still in the hospital. But this had a significance to it. Magnus was talking to him about something, he couldn't remember exactly what they were talking about, but he let the "L" word slip from his mouth. It was there in the hospital that they said their first "I love you's". Alec imagined saying I love you to Magnus a whole other imagined they were in the park. Where they had their their first kiss. Not in a hospital. But it still felt special.

Another good memory was meeting Annabelle and Emmeline. They didn't judge him and Magnus and were totally cool with them going out. And they were awesome friends. And they acted differently than other people and didn't care who thought they were weird or not. They were they coolest people he ever met.

And one of the best memories had to be a few weeks ago. When they went to the Tokio Hotel concert. It was a blast. Alec never thought he would go to a concert. Let alone a Tokio Hotel concert. Up until a few months ago he didn't know who they were. The concert was just amazing. The band played most of their songs, even a few German ones. And they were in the very front row. Which was fun. And then after the concert the girls somehow managed to get passes into an after party. And that was fun too. The night was a success. But when Alec went home that night, he went home to a hurricane strucked house. And Max had blue and green hair. To say that his mom was furious would be an understatement.

Alec was pulled from his thoughts when Izzy barged into his room. She looked angry.

"Alec, you better get your sorry butt downstairs! Magnus is down there crying and I don't know why! So be a good boyfriend and go and see whats wrong" She demanded.

Alec flipped the blankets off his body and ran downstairs, not caring if he was only in his boxers. He ran into the living room to see Magnus sobbing into his hands. Alec quickly walked over to him and put his arms around his shoulders.

"Magnus, what happened?" Alec asked softly.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" Magnus asked, between sobs.

Alec pulled him off the couch and led him upstairs to his room. He opened the door and pulled Magnus inside and closed the door. He sat Magnus on his bed.

"Now. What happened?" Alec asked again.

"My mom was in a car accident this morning.. and she didn't make it" Magnus cried.

Alec's stopped breathing for a minute. How could have sweet and nice Stacy, die? He didn't know what would happen to Magnus.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alec asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. She was my only family" Magnus said, sniffling.

"You know you always have me and my parents already consider you a part of the family" Alec said.

"Thanks Alec. Your the best boyfriend ever, did you know that?" Magnus said.

"Your welcome. And thanks. I try my best" Alec replied.

"Would your parents mind if I stayed a couple of nights? I don't think I'll be able to go home, without crying" Magnus asked shyly.

"I don't think they wouldn't mind at all" Alec said, and then kissed his cheek.

"Great. Umm, Alec?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think you should get dressed?"

"Oh right"

For the rest of the day they talked about anything, to keep the thought of his mothers death out of Magnus' mind. But whenever Alec said something that reminded Magnus of his mother he would start to cry all over again. And Alec,being the nice and caring boyfriend he is, comforted him every time.

Alec's parents came home around 6:00 that evening. Alec sighed. He didn't really know how to explain this to his parents. And Magnus was asleep. Tired from all the crying he did that afternoon. So Alec slipped quietly out of his room and went downstairs, to the kitchen where he knew his parents would be.

"Hey mom, dad" He said as he entered.

"Hey son, is there something wrong?" Robert asked.

"Uh yes, I mean no! I mean yes! Ugh!" Alec stuttered.

"What is it son? Yes or no?" Robert asked.

"Okay, here it goes. Mom , dad.. Magnus' mom died today and I wanted to know if he could stay for a little while.. hes pretty torn up about it" Alec said.

Maryse's eyes went wide and Robert had a shocked expression on his face.

"Of course he can stay here! Hes more than welcome to" Maryse said.

"And you know we already consider him a art of the family" Robert said.

Alec blushed. "Thanks mom and dad, this means a lot to me" He said and then went back up to his room.

He quietly entered the room and closed the door softly. He walked over to his bed and laid next to Magnus. Who immediately wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him closer. He opened his eyes and smiled a sad tired smile.

"Hey" He whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Alec whispered back.

"Sad" Was his answer.

Alec pulled Magnus a little closer. He couldn't stand to see him so sad. It made Alec sad as well. Alec kissed Magnus' forehead.

"It'll be alright. My parents said you are more than welcome to stay here" Alec said.

"Your parents are too nice to me.." Magnus replied.

"Maybe. I just think they're happy that I finally found someone to love" He said.

And it was true. His parents said a month or two ago , that they were really happy for him. And would support him no matter what he decided to do. He loved how his parents were around more often and didn't forget about him or his siblings. It was nice to have them around.

"I love you" Magnus whispered sweetly.

"I love you,too" Alec replied.

They fell asleep a little while after that. They wanted an escape. And that escape for now was the dream land.

Robert and Mayrse quietly opened the door to Alec's bedroom. They were checking up on the two boys. And what they saw in front of them, just melted their hearts.

There laying on the bed was Alec and Magnus. They had their arms around each other and were cuddled together. They looked so peaceful and happy. Maryse felt tears brim up in her eyes. She turned and looked at Robert.

"Aren't they adorable?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I wonder if it was like this when our parents found us asleep in each others arms" Robert mused quietly.

"Maybe. Although our relationship was arranged.." Maryse said.

"I know, but we still fell in love" Robert replied.

"True, but their love just seems so.. natural" Maryse said.

"At least they're happy" Robert said, with a smile.

"Yeah, now how about we go and start cooking supper?"

They quietly shut the door and walked down to the kitchen with their hands entwined.

When Alec and Magnus woke up, they woke up to the smell of .. homemade cookies? Alec wondered why they could smell cookies. His mom rarely ever baked. Unless she was in one of her peaceful moods.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Sure, I'm a little thirsty anyway" Magnus said.

So they climbed off the bed and walked out of the room and went downstairs, to where the smell of cookies were. And Alec was right, his mom was in one of her happy moods. He was humming a happy tune and standing by the stove. She looked up and saw the two boys. She smiled warmly.

"You guys are just in time! I baked a batch of cookies" She said.

She handed them a tray and they each took one, and then sat at the table. Magnus looked at his cookie sadly. His mother used to bake all the time. It reminded of that one time before Christmas when she baked him and Alec brownies when they came inside from playing in the snow.

He felt sick to his stomach. He put the cookie down and stared out the window.

"Magnus? Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I'm fine" Magnus lied.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked skeptically.

"Yes" He sighed.

But he really wasn't. He would never forget this terrible thing that happened to his mother. He would never forget her either. She was the best mother ever. Even if she was his foster mom.

He just felt like breaking down and crying until he had no more tears.

_A/n: I am such a hypocrite! I promised no character death, and look! Stacy dies. i am such a horrible person.I hate myself right now! I guess this is what I get when I try to study for science and write at the same time. A sad sad chapter :(_

_This chapter made me cry a little. I felt so sad for Magnus. I don't even know where the idea for this chapter came from. It just happened I guess.. and I totally understand if you hate me right now.. _

_Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	22. Babysitting

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 22 to Hiding who I am! I hope you liked the last chapter.. It was a sad one though._

_Ugh, I am so bored right now! I don't even know what to do! Face book isn't even being amusing right now. And the song that I'm listening to is making me wanna fall asleep. Hmm, maybe I should stop listening to Thunder by Boys like Girls and listen to some Tokio Hotel perhaps? _

_Okay so I'm thinking by now, your just wanting to read the story! _

_So lets get on with it , shall we?_

_Third Person POV:_

The weeks following the death of Stacy passed in a tornado of events.

Magnus moved in with Alec. But just for a few weeks until he could find his own apartment. But until that day came he was staying with Alec. He helped out around the house when he wasn't crying.. or sleeping. He felt so tired.

Midterms also came and went. Magnus remembered how stressed out Alec was. They spent every waking hour studying. Magnus complained sometimes but would always be cut off by an angry glare from Alec, who deemed that studying was good and helpful. And he was also lectured about how senior year was the most important year.

Anyway, Magnus was sitting at the lunch table with Alec, Annabelle, and Emmeline. The girls were chattering away about prom.

"So are you guys going?" Annabelle asked.

That woke Magnus up from his thoughts. "Maybe" He replied.

"You guys should! It would be so much fun" Emmeline said.

"I'll go, as long as _I_ get to pick out my suit" Alec said.

"Well damn. That goes my super duper awesome idea" Annabelle muttered.

Magnus chuckled. He actually laughed! For once in two weeks he.. laughed. This was something that didn't happen a lot lately. For the last few weeks since his mother's death he been, not like himself. He tried to smile for Alec. He truly did, but it would come out as a pained grimace.

"I'll tell you what, darling. I'll let you have your boring old black suit if you let me have my sparkly suit" Magnus bargained.

Alec smiled. "Okay, that seems fair enough"

"I'm glad you think so. Hey, darling?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah?" Alec replied.

"Will you help me pick out an apartment?" He asked.

"Really? I thought you liked it at my place" Alec said, with a hurt tone lacing through his words.

"Oh! I do, its just that I couldn't trouble your parents anymore.." Magnus trailed off.

"You are not troubling anyone, Magnus" Alec said sincerely.

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Aww, you guys are just soo cute!"

Alec and Magnus laughed at Annabelle's too common phrase. She thought that every little thing they did was "too cute" or "so cute". It didn't really make any sense to Alec and Magnus but, they took it as a compliment anyway.

"We know Anna, we know"Alec said, while chuckling a little bit.

"Well its true!" Annabelle exclaimed.

"Well maybe you should find yourself another boyfriend and call yourselves 'too cute'" Emmeline said.

Which wasn't the best thing to say ever. Annabelle's eyes started to water. Josh had broken up with her about a week ago. And she still wasn't exactly over it. She knew she could have been over it, if it weren't for the fact that he broke up with her to go out with one of her friends. She sighed heavily.

"Well, I just hadn't found the right guy yet okay! And its only been a freaking week! I need more time" Annabelle said.

"Sorry.." Emmeline replied.

"Its okay.. you weren't thinking" Annabelle said.

For the rest of the lunch hour they talked about prom, and things like that. They groaned loudly when the bell rang.

They went to their afternoon classes and not much happened. Besides Magnus telling off the teacher, for no reason at all. But that was about it when it came to any being exciting. They sighed in relief when the last bell of the day.

They scrambled out of their seats and didn't even bother going to their lockers. They didn't speak until they were speeding home.

"Hey Alec? How about we start hunting an apartment for me during the weekend.." Magnus said.

"Um, sure. But first we gotta tell my parents about this" Alec replied.

"Okay then" Magnus grinned.

They didn't say anything else. Magnus was planning. It was going to be a huge surprise for Alec when the last of school came around. He was sure Alec would agree to it. He knew him all too well. He had to force himself from telling Alec about it now. He was internally bouncing from excitement.

He parked the car in the driveway when they came to the house. They clambered out of the car and raced to the door. Of course Magnus won, because of his long legs. Alec laughed as Magnus patted himself on the back and congratulated himself. They went inside and went looking for Alec's parents.

And of course they found Robert and Maryse in the kitchen. Now that they were home a lot more often, they spent a lot of their time in the kitchen. They smiled at the boys when they entered.

"Hey boys! How was school?" Maryse said.

"It was fine, I guess. Hey mom.. me and Magnus have something to discuss with you" Alec said.

Maryse raised an eyebrow. "And what do you guys need to discuss with us?" She asked.

"Okay.. Magnus wants to find his own apartment, and I'm gonna help him" Alec said, outright.

"I thought you liked it here Magnus, sweetie" Maryse said.

"Oh, I do. I just felt like I was troubling you guys" He replied with a light blush.

"Hush! You're not troubling us at all!" She exclaimed.

The three guys looked at her liked she lost her mind. She never really yelled out like that. It was kind of funny, yet scary at the same time.

"So is it okay?" Alec asked.

"I don't mind, as long as me and Robert get to approve of it.. you are only eighteen after all" Maryse said.

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate everything you've done for me after.. my mom passed away" Magnus said with watery eyes.

"Its our pleasure, Magnus" Robert said this time.

Alec grabbed Magnus' hand. It kind of felt weird , displaying their affection like this in front of his parents. His parents just smiled, all-knowing smiles. Like they knew something that he and Magnus didn't.

"How about we go up to our room?" Alec suggested.

"Sure" Magnus shrugged.

Although he wouldn't tell Alec, he liked it when he called his room "their" room. It meant that they shared it. Sadly they wouldn't be sharing the room anymore when Magnus found his own apartment.

When they got up to their room they stepped inside and closed the door. They fell onto their bed with a "plop" and they sighed.

"Alec.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored"

"Is that all?"

"I dunno, actually.."

"You Magnus are one strange person.. but I love you"

"I love you too Alec"

Alec smiled brightly. He didn't know why, but he felt really happy. Even through all the sadness, of the last few months and through all the drama. He felt.. carefree at the moment. Like he could do anything.

"You know what Magnus? I'm bored too!"

"Yay! We can be bored together"

"Sure.."

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we start looking at apartments tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow?"

"'Cause Im pretty sure tomorrow is going to be boring too"

"Oh"

"Yep!"

"I guess we can.."

"Fabulous"

"Fabulous?"

"Yes, I like that word"

"Okay then.."

"As Annabelle would say: Mooey on you!"

Alec laughed at Magnus when he said that. It was just too funny. Once he calmed down, he looked over at Magnus.. who was glaring at him.

"Why are you glaring at me?" He asked.

"'Cause you laughed at me!" Magnus replied.

"Your glaring at me, because I laughed at you?" Alec asked, incredulously.

"Yes" Magnus said.

"Oh my. Its a good thing I love you" Alec said.

"Or else, what would have happened?" Magnus asked, mischievously.

"Oh, I dunno.." Alec trailed off.

Magnus sighed dramatically. "Just kiss me already.."

Alec smirked. He leaned his head down but when his lips were almost a millimeter away from Magnus' lips he pulled away and sat up quickly.

"What was that about?" Magnus whined.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. He had a playful glint in his blue eyes.

"Fine, I guess if you didn't want to kiss me.. I guess you can live without any kisses for a week" Magnus said.

Alec's eyes widened playfully. But he leaned down and placed his lips on Magnus' for a minute and pulled away, with a smile on his face.

"Is that better?" Alec asked.

"Much, thank you" Magnus replied.

Alec's stomach rumbled then. He blushed at the sound. He forgot about his hunger for a while. Magnus smirked.

"Lets go and get you some food?" He said.

Alec nodded. And they walked out of the room and went downstairs to rummage in the kitchen cabinets to find something to snack on. When they found a bag of candy, Maryse walked in. She took the candy away from them and gave them apples.

"You should eat more fruits and vegetables! Candy is bad for you" She said, simply.

Well, she did have a point. So they didn't really put up much of an argument. They sat at the kitchen table and ate the apples.

"So, I'm taking Max to to get his hair fixed" Maryse started.

"Yeah?" Alec replied.

"So anyway, I need you guys to babysit a child that I was suppose to babysit tomorrow" She said.

A baby? How were two teenage boys suppose to babysit a baby? And besides they were going apartment hunting tomorrow.

"But we were going to go and look at some apartments for Magnus tomorrow" Alec protested.

"You could bring the baby with you" Maryse said.

"But-"

"This is non-negotiable"

"Fine"

They talked a little more about how they were going to be babysitting tomorrow. Like what the kids name was, apparently it was a two year old named Alice. Maryse gave the two boys a very long lecture about how it was important to make sure you kept an eye on the baby. Or else you would have a lost baby on your hands. And that was not good.

She told them to go to bed early because she was going to get them up early tomorrow morning. And of course they obeyed. No one ever disobeyed Maryse. She was too scary when she was mad. and they didn't want to make her mad.

...

It felt like only a few minutes passed when Alec and Magnus woke up the next morning, holding each other close. They quickly separated, due to Alec's mother standing in the doorway with a toddler in her arms.

"Good morning boys! This is Lucy" She said.

The baby girl giggled. She was a cute baby. She had green eyes with blond hair which fell in little ringlets, that were already at her waist.

"So this is the baby were looking after for the day?" Alec said, while yawning.

"Yes. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs in the living room" She said then left the room.

They got dressed quickly. And ran downstairs.

"Okay, So me and Max will be gone out for the day.. so make sure you take good care of her,okay?" Maryse said.

"We will! We wont let this little cutie out of our sights" Magnus promised.

"Good, now me and Max must be off" She said and then left with Max trailing behind her.

Alec immediately picked the little girl up off her place on the floor and started towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going to?" Magnus called out.

"I'm getting food!" Alec called back.

Magnus ran to catch up with him. They entered the kitchen and only got something simple to eat. Like cereal. Cereal was good to eat when you were too lazy to actually cook anything, in the early hours of the morning.

An hour later when they had breakfast they put on Lucy's shoes and brought her out to the car and strapped her into the car seat they found they found in the porch. Once they got themselves into the car they sped off in the direction of the first apartment.

When they got their they got back into the car immediately. The outside of the apartment looked like a complete dump. And they didn't really want to see what the inside was like. If it was anything like the outside, it wouldn't be selling.

They went to the second apartment. It was much nicer looking than the first one. Magnus liked it. The inside was interesting too. The living room was very open and it flowed into the kitchen. They then checked upstairs to see the two bedrooms and the bathrooms. They weren't disapointed when they saw it. The bedrooms were pretty big and the bathroom was a good size.

"I want this one" Magnus declared.

"Arf yew soor?" Alec said, well attempted to at least. Lucy decided it would be fun to pick at Alec's mouth. She was giggling madly.

"What did you say?" Magnus asked.

Alec pulled the toddlers hand away from his mouth and sucked in a much needed breath and said:

"Are you sure?"

Magnus nodded his head vigorously. He couldn't have been more sure in his life. He loved this apartment, and knew that it was the one for him.

"Okay then, we'll come back tomorrow and so you can sign the papers I guess" Alec said.

Magnus didn't really pay attention. He was too concentrated in the scene in front of him. Lucy had her head on Alec's shoulder and looked like she was about to fall asleep at any moment. It was very adorable.

"Do i have something on my face or something?" Alec asked.

"Oh no! Its just that, you two look so cute together. It looks like you were a born natural at looking after babies" Magnus replied.

"Uh, thanks.. I guess" Alec said with a blush.

They decided to call it day and went home. They fed Lucy and played with her until Maryse came home. They were slightly relieved when they saw her walk in through the door. Playing with the toddler. She was just a bundle of energy. A never ending bundle of energy.

"So how was it guys?" Maryse asked.

"Tiring" They answered at the same time.

"Did you guys have fun though?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was a blast. I'm almost sad to see the kid go" Magnus said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be babysitting again soon, so if you two would like to look after her when those days come around.." Maryse trailed off.

They shrugged their shoulders. Maryse took the baby from Alec's arms and went to get her ready to bring home. Alec and Magnus decided to go to bed early that night, seeing as the day was spent by chasing a toddler around the house.

When their heads hit the pillows they were asleep in minutes.

_A/n: Hey everyone , here is the end of chapter 22! I hope you guys liked it! And I lied. I'm going to write one more chapter (chapter 23) and end it there. I feel like this has gone on long enough! And its exciting to know that this will be my first ever completed story! So that awesome. _

_And you have all the thanks to: These Kids Wear Crowns, for me writing this. I didn't really feel like writing today. But I did! Because you (my readers) are very awesome people! So yeahh!_

_I hope this didn't turn out completely horrible ;c_

_Anyway.._

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


	23. Summer

_A/n: Hey everyone! Here is the last chapter of Hiding who I am! How sad is that? Ive had such a blast writing this story! Its going to feel a little weird writing the sequel, but I promise it wont be horrible! Itll be awesome! _

_Anyway! GUESS WHAT! TOKIO HOTEL IS STARTING TO RECORD NEW SONGS! I found out from Face book this morning.. ahh, gotta love face book! Anyway, I'm totally excited for these new songs to come out! Because Tokio Hotel is the best band ever! ^.^ _

_Sorry for my little fan-girl moment there .. c:_

_Anyway, on with the most anticipated chapter! :D_

_Third Person POV:_

It was the day everyone was anticipating for the last ten months.

It was finally the last day of school. Everyone was excited. The had been waiting for this day ever since September, and now it was finally here.

Alec and Magnus were sitting at one of the picnic tables outside with Annabelle and Emmeline. They were talking about the the events of the last few months they shared together. They wouldn't be seeing each other for a good little while, because Annabelle was going to a Preforming Arts school and Emmeline was going to an Art school, and Alec and Magnus were going to be studying Law together, at NYU.

"I still cant believe this is the last day of school!" Annabelle cried.

"Me either! It only feels like yesterday, since I transferred here" Magnus sighed.

"I'm glad you transferred here" Alec muttered.

And here we go.. "Awww!" Annabelle squealed.

"Even though that does get really annoying we're going to miss you Annabelle" Magnus said.

Emmeline pretended to look hurt. But she wasn't trying her hardest. She ended up smiling, and laughing.

"You too Emmeline" Alec said.

"Now I just cant wait for this day to be over! I have to pack as soon as I get home" Annabelle said.

"Why do you have to pack?" Magnus asked.

"Oh right! I didn't tell you guys.. well anyway, my parents are taking me to Germany!" Annabelle replied excitedly.

"Really? You are so lucky!" Emmeline told her.

Annabelle shrugged her shoulders. "I'm only staying there for like two weeks and then I'm coming home, 'cause I gotta pack for Julliard. Hmm, maybe if I'm lucky Ill see Tokio Hotel in Germany" She said.

"That would be cool" Magnus chirped in.

"It would wouldn't it?" Annabelle agreed.

"Me and Alec are going down to California with his parents for two weeks, right Alec?" Magnus said.

"Yeah, they said something about 'family bonding time'" Alec replied.

"Oh Magnus, how do you like your new apartment?" Emmeline asked, curiously.

"Its awesome" He replied.

Magnus moved into his apartment about three months ago. Although he had his own apartment he went over to Alec's often. Alec didn't complain though, the more he saw his boyfriend the happier he was.

The lunch bell rang. It was the last bell of high school for them. It signaled that school was officially out for the summer holidays. The four friends jumped up from their seats and made a beeline for their cars. They said goodbye to each other first and wished each other the best for University and got into their cars.

Alec and Magnus drove off to Alec's house. They said they would babysit Lucy for the night. They were excited about that. Every weekend they would babysit the little girl instead of Maryse.

"Are you happy that summer is finally here?" Alec asked.

"Definitely! It means that I get to spend more time with you" Magnus replied.

"I cant wait to get home and see Lucy" Alec said.

"Me either! The kid is adorable" Magnus replied.

They were at the Lightwoods house now so Magnus parked the car and they climbed out. Magnus met Alec on the other side of the car and took a hold of his hand, and so together they walked into the house with their and entwined.

"How was your last day?" Maryse asked.

"It was fine, I guess" Alec answered.

"That's good! Anyway, Lucy is here already. Come in and see her" Maryse said as she led them to the living room.

They saw that Lucy was playing with building blocks on the floor. She looked up at them and smiled her cute little toddler smile.

"Alwie" She couldn't pronounce "Alec" she she has taken a liking to calling him Allie.

"Magnus" She could perfectly say Magnus' name. And every time she did, Alec swore that he saw Magnus' smile widen and he got this look in his eyes. Kind of like an adoring look.

"Hey Luce. You ready to spend the weekend with us?" Magnus asked the toddler.

She squealed and giggled furiously. She was attached to them like no other person.

"Well come on then" Alec said, while stretching his hand out to the girl.

She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. She reached out and said "Up". She always wanted to be up in Alec's arms. No one knew why though. They had this special connection that no one else could really understand.

Alec bent down and picked Lucy up and cradled her in his arms. She smiled up at him, her green eyes glowing with happiness.

"You are adorable, you know that right?" Alec said to her.

She nodded her head, as if to say she did know. For her age she was pretty smart.

"Aww, you guys look so cute together" Maryse said.

"Thanks mom" Alec replied.

They then walked out of the house. Before they went they strapped Lucy up in her pink car seat and then got themselves in the car. When all of that was done, they sped off towards Magnus' apartment.

When they got their Magnus turned off the car and got out and started to unstrap Lucy from the car seat. Alec got out and got her overnight bag. Alec didn't bring any bags with him, seeing as he already had some of his stuff here already.

"Hey Magnus, how about later we take her out for a walk in the park?" Alec said.

"That is a terrific idea, darling" Magnus replied.

They brought Lucy up to the apartment and made her some supper. They couldn't take her out without feeding her first. They realized that they were getting better at taking care of her then they did a few months ago.

After Lucy was fed they packed up a small bag for her. It was filled with small toys and an extra snack, just in case.

"Hey Luce, you wanna go to the park?" Magnus asked her.

She giggled furiously and nodded her head.

"I'll take that as a yes" Magnus muttered.

Alec came over and picked her up. They walked out of the apartment and walked down the stairs. They got her strapped up in her car seat and drove off to the park. When they came up to it Magnus found a parking spot and turned off the car. Alec got out first this time and got her out of the car seat. When she was out Alec put her on the ground and held her tiny hand tightly.

"Come on Alec" Magnus called out.

Alec and Lucy went over to Magnus. Magnus took Alec's hand and they walked to the little playground thing for younger kids. Alec took Lucy over to the swings. Once she was in the swing he started to push her, she giggled and squealed loudly. Which caught the attention of many people.

"I couldn't help but come over and say that your daughter is adorable" And elderly lady said to Alec.

Alec's face flushed.

"Umm, shes not my daughter.." Alec tried to say, but it seemed like the elderly lady wasn't paying attention to him.

She was cooing at Lucy. Lucy, was giggling madly. Her green eyes alight with excitement.

After a while the elderly lady left. Much to Alec's happiness. He took Lucy out of the swing and carried her over to Magnus. Alec sat down in the grass next to him, with Lucy in his lap.

"You would never believe what and old lady said to me, a little while ago.." Alec trailed off.

This caught Magnus' attention. "What did she say?"

"She came up to me and said 'I couldn't help but come over and say that your_ daughter_ is adorable'" Alec said quietly.

Magnus chuckled softly.

"She thought that Luce was your daughter? Nice" Magnus chuckled.

"It was kind of embarrassing. And Lucy doesn't even look like me! She has blond hair and green eyes, and I have black hair and blue eyes" Alec muttered.

"Well I think it was cute, that she said that" Magnus said.

"Really?"

"Uh huh"

Lucy yawned and leaned into Alec's chest. Magnus looked at them with a loving smile.

"I think its time we take Lucy home.." He said.

"Yeah" Alec agreed with him.

So he picked Lucy up from the ground and Magnus grabbed her nag and they took her back to the car. When they got there she was already asleep. Alec gently put her in the car seat and tried not to wake her when he closed the door. He got up in the front with Magnus and they drove off to the apartment.

They drove in comfortable silence all the way back. Magnus gently parked the car, so the shock wouldn't wake up Lucy. They got out and Alec took her while Magnus took her bag. Alec gently walked up to the apartment with Magnus. When they got inside Alec put Lucy in the crib that he and Magnus set up the day before. She sighed contently and rolled over. Alec gave her the sparkly stuffed giraffe that Magnus gave her and quietly left the room.

He found Magnus lounging in the living room watching some TV show that was on. Alec sat down next to him.

"Well this was an interesting way to start our summer, wasn't it?" Alec asked.

"Yeah it was. But being with Lucy is fun" Magnus replied with a smile.

"Yeah" Alec agreed.

Magnus was quiet for a while. Alec looked over and saw that he had the same expression on his face, when they shared their first kiss. It was the look of some sort of internal battle. Magnus sighed heavily. He turned to Alec with a focused expression on his face.

"Hey Alec.." Magnus started off hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Alec said.

"Would you maybe.."

"Maybe what?"

Another sigh. "You you maybe want to move in with me?"

Alec was quiet for a while. He was debating whether or not telling him "yes". He did want to move in with Magnus, but he didn't know how his parents were going to feel about it. After a while he finally came up with a decision.

"Sure, I would love to" Alec said with a smile.

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Yes" Alec replied.

Magnus kissed Alec on the lips. He pulled away after a minute or two and looked into Alec's very blue eyes.

"What a _great_ way to start off the summer" Magnus said.

Alec couldn't have agreed anymore. This was the best way to start off the summer. He got to spend it with the two people he adored so much.

And he knew that the summer and the future held so many possibilities.

_A/n: And there we go! The final chapter to hiding who I am. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And I hope you guys like this story. Even though it had many quirks and things like that. _

_Now I might post the VERY first chapter of the sequel later or tomorrow, I'm not sure yet! _

_Okay, So I was thinking about making a soundtrack for this story. Like put together a complication of songs that would go nicely with the story. And I was also thinking about adding a little "extra" I guess you could call it. This "extra" chapter would be only a short thing and it would describe Sebastian's first few months in jail. _

_So anyway! _

_Review?_

_tellie xox_


End file.
